Red
by honeyhead
Summary: Beyond oye hablar sobre un asesino en serie en Las Vegas a quien L persigue, y decide ir en su busca con intenciones cuestionables. Sin embargo, lo último que espera es que el asesino no es el tipo de persona que él imaginaba. BBxOC
1. Capítulo 1: Noticia

"_Las autoridades de Las Vegas han encontrado otro cadáver con la marca__ del asesino en serie conocido por los medios de comunicación como Red, debido a que los cadáveres siempre son encontrados rodeados de fotografías de objetos rojos. El hombre fue apuñalado cuatro veces, una de ellas en el corazón. Aún no ha sido reconocido, en estos momentos pueden ver una fotografía de su rostro, si reconocen al hombre por favor pónganse en contacto con el número que aparece debajo. Ya son siete los asesinatos con la marca roja que está aterrorizando Las Vegas__, __y hace unos días que el considerado mejor detective del mundo,__ conocido como L, decidió involucrarse__ en la investigación del caso. Se estima que…"_

Beyond se volvió a mirar el televisor por primera vez desde que lo encendió hace un par de horas. Normalmente solo lo dejaba de fondo mientras se dedicaba a hacer otras cosas, pero aquello le llamó la atención enormemente. Se sentó en el sillón, apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas, y prestó atención al programa de noticias con esperanza de descubrir algo más sobre aquel caso. Por desgracia, apenas dijeron nada más antes de pasar al siguiente reportaje. Suspiró.

"Así que el considerado mejor detective del mundo se ha metido en el hoyo de ese asesino… uhm…"

Se levantó de su asiento para ir a por su ordenador. Necesitaba saber más sobre aquel asunto. No era la primera vez que oía hablar de aquel asesino en serie, pero no se había molestado hasta ese momento en investigarlo porque no le impresionaba. A esas alturas, apenas nada lo hacía, para ser sinceros. Pero el hecho de que L se hubiese involucrado lo cambiaba todo.

"L se ha metido en la investigación muy pronto esta vez. Ni siquiera ha esperado a que haya diez muertos, como tiene por costumbre. Aunque nunca he entendido por qué siempre espera a que haya diez, es una estupidez… aunque claro, mira de quién estoy hablando. Veamos…"

Decidió buscar en páginas de noticias para ver algunos detalles, y saber si L llevaba en la investigación desde algún tiempo o tan solo desde el séptimo asesinato. Fechas, caras, nombres, fotografías de objetos rojos… pero nada más. No decían nada sobre L que no hubiesen dicho hacía unos minutos en las noticias. Diablos.

Dejó el ordenador encendido y se dirigió a la cocina. No tenía una de las más completas, la verdad; una mesa, una silla, una nevera pequeña y unas estanterías. Tampoco es que necesitase nada más. Abrió la nevera y encontró lo que buscaba; un tarro de mermelada de fresa. Volvió a su ordenador y se sentó frente a él, mientras abría el bote y empezaba a comerse la mermelada con las manos.

"Alguien ahí fuera lleva más de dos semanas asesinando a gente sin ser visto, sin ser encontrado. Ni siquiera hay ningún sospechoso. Si L lleva desde el séptimo asesinato en la investigación y no ha esperado al décimo, es porque algo le ha llamado la atención, algo le ha hecho pensar que este podría ser un desafío digno… esa persona ya ha empezado a jugar con L, ¿será ese su objetivo? Cualquiera que esté a la altura de L le conoce, de eso no hay ninguna duda. ¿Podría ser alguien de la Wammy's? O puede que sea simplemente un chalado con suerte. Aunque, pensándolo bien…"

Se quedó pensativo un momento, mientras se terminaba el tarro de mermelada de fresa. Consultó un par de detalles más en internet, su mente intentando atar cabos a una velocidad de vértigo. Al cabo de unos momentos, apagó el ordenador. En su rostro se adivinaba una sonrisa maliciosa. Había tomado una decisión.

En unas horas, estaría de camino a Las Vegas.


	2. Capítulo 2: Vegas

Capítulo dos: Vegas

Ni siquiera había esperado al día siguiente.

"Sería conveniente llegar antes de mañana. El primer lugar al que se va siempre en estos casos es, por supuesto, la escena del crimen. Si estoy allí mañana desde temprano, las posibilidades de encontrarme con el asesino serán mucho mayores. Pero probablemente vaya cuando el lugar está más transitado, ya que es mucho más fácil pasar desapercibido… y tampoco tendré manera de saber quién es. Rayos, esto va a ser una tarea difícil…"

Beyond planeaba mentalmente qué haría una vez hubiese llegado allí. Estaba sentado en el avión, mirando por la ventana esperando a despegar. No había tenido tiempo de hacer apenas nada: meter algunas mudas limpias y jarrones de mermelada de fresa en una mochila e ir directo al aeropuerto. No había perdido tiempo encargando habitación en un hotel; ya se pasaría por algún motel.

No tardó en dejar de pensar en qué haría; al fin y al cabo, tenía bastante claro que una vez llegase allí había muchas probabilidades de que cambiase de opinión por completo y decidiese hacer algo completamente diferente. Además, la curiosidad estaba tomando control de sus pensamientos poco a poco. Empezó a preguntarse qué clase de persona sería, qué aspecto tendría, como sería al trato… por lo general, él tenía la idea de un hombre de unos cuarenta años, solitario y huraño. Había dado por hecho que estaba haciendo aquello por rencor hacia la policía, o por dar juego, aunque no estaba seguro del todo. Podría ser un asunto personal. Aunque según lo que había leído, las personas que había asesinado no tenían ninguna relación entre ellas, por lo que puede que él tuviese razón y lo hiciese por molestar.

El avión despegó y Beyond reaccionó. De repente, todas las dudas empezaron a asaltarle al mismo tiempo: ¿Qué pasaría si no encontraba al asesino? ¿Y si pasaba a su lado y no le reconocía? ¿Y qué le hacía estar tan seguro de que, aunque lo encontrase, estaría dispuesto a hablar con él abiertamente sobre los asesinatos? Las probabilidades de que aquel plan funcionase eran escasas. Pero, pensó, tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. Puede que incluso disfrutase de la visita a Las Vegas. Se relajó; tendría tiempo de pensar en eso cuando llegase.

El viaje no se le hizo demasiado largo, pero había salido bastante tarde y estaba cansado. Aun así, decidió acercarse al lugar del último asesinato, aunque sabía que no podría llegar a acercarse demasiado. Quizá incluso habría algún inspector todavía, y definitivamente habría una cinta de _"No cruzar"__. _Pero tenía que intentarlo. Esperó a un taxi y se dirigió a una calle que estaba cerca, pero no tanto como para que el taxista pudiese averiguar sus intenciones. Había estudiado el mapa que tenía que seguir antes de salir de casa, y lo había memorizado en poco tiempo. De todas formas, llevaba una copia en el bolsillo, por si las moscas.

Se bajó del taxi y se abrió paso por la multitud. Aquella ciudad estaba llena a todas horas; por eso funcionaba. Era muy fácil que alguien se perdiese entre la multitud, que nadie reparase en una persona en particular… sin embargo, en parte aquello no le venía tan mal; así nadie se fijaría en su aspecto, notablemente distinto al de la gente que salía de noche por Las Vegas.

No tardó en llegar al parque que había visto por televisión hacía solo unas horas. Bueno, técnicamente el asesinato había ocurrido en la parte trasera del parque, donde un árbol tapaba las luces provenientes de los edificios y las farolas. Realmente parecía el escenario de un atraco más que del trabajo de un asesino en serie. Como había imaginado, todo estaba precintado, pero no había nadie en unos pocos metros a la redonda. La gente debía de estar aterrorizada; al fin y al cabo, eran muchos asesinatos en el mismo lugar. Cualquiera podría ser el siguiente. "Pues si esto es Las Vegas aterrorizado, no quiero conocerlo despreocupado", pensó Beyond mientras miraba la gente que iba ebria a lo lejos. Bajó la mirada al parque detrás de las cintas. La sangre aún estaba ahí, pero le extrañó no ver pequeños carteles de la policía enumerando manchas o huellas consideradas como pruebas. Aunque probablemente ya tendrían toda la información que se podía sacar de allí archivada. Rodeó el lugar, pasando por la parte delantera y parando en la trasera. Se apoyó en la verja del parque, mirando al suelo mientras pensaba. Pasó un momento así, solo tramando teorías en su mente, mirando alrededor de vez en cuando, esperando ver algo en lo que antes no había reparado. Pero no había nada. Exactamente lo mismo que cuando había llegado. Sintió una ligera decepción, pero no dejó que ese sentimiento se apoderase de él; tan solo se había pasado por allí para echar un vistazo, y no con idea de encontrarse con el asesino. Empezó a caminar en dirección al motel más cercano, según lo que había leído en internet. No le hacía especial ilusión tener que pasar la noche en uno de aquellos, aún menos habiendo visto el tipo de personas de las que estaba llena aquella parte de la ciudad. Pero era conveniente dormir cerca de aquel lugar, así mañana cuando volviese no lo tendría tan lejos y...

Beyond se paró. Tenía la sensación de que alguien le estaba observando. Miró hacia los lados; nada. Se dio la vuelta, pero el parque que había dejado atrás seguía vacío. Nada por delante, nada por detrás. Se dispuso a seguir caminando, intentado ignorar aquella vaga sensación de que alguien le seguía con la mirada. Fue a girar una calle y, antes de dejar atrás el parque, le echó un último vistazo rápido.

Y entonces los vio.

Un par de ojos rojos brillaban desde una de las ramas del árbol. Un par de ojos rojos como los que él mismo poseía. Un par de ojos rojos… que le estaban observando.


	3. Capítulo 3: Red

Capítulo tres: Red

Se quedó mirándolos fijamente un momento, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Podría ser un animal? No, era demasiado grande. Aunque tampoco podía estar seguro desde tan lejos. Decidió acercarse unos metros, y entonces pudo distinguir un nombre encima de aquellos ojos que aún le observaban… pero no una esperanza de vida.

Eso quería decir que…

Aquella persona había empezado a bajarse del árbol ágilmente. Pronto la tenía frente a él. Permanecieron mirándose a los ojos unos instantes, sin mostrar un ápice de emoción. Beyond estudió a la persona que tenía frente a él: era una chica adolescente, probablemente tendría alrededor de diecisiete años. Era mucho más baja que él, al menos una cabeza, y tenía el pelo castaño y a la altura del pecho. Iba vestida con unos vaqueros negros y una sudadera verde que le iba algo grande. Y aquellos ojos… brillaban en un tono algo más claro que el de los suyos, y en ese momento estaban fijados encima de su cabeza, probablemente leyendo su nombre.

-¿Por qué no…

-¿Qué estás…

-Espera, ¿tienes los…

Ambos habían empezado a hablar a la vez y se interrumpían mutuamente. Beyond acercó su cara a la de ella, frunciendo el ceño, y habló más calmado esta vez.

-No puedes ver mi esperanza de vida, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Ella titubeó antes de contestar, retirando la mirada entre intimidada y avergonzada.

-Sí, así es. Tan solo puedo ver tu nombre. Y tú… ¿puedes verla?

-No, yo tampoco puedo ver la tuya. Solo puedo ver la de la gente que no posee los ojos de shinigami.

Al decir aquellas palabras, algo se activó en su cerebro y toda la información que había descubierto en estos últimos minutos empezó a encajar como si fuesen las piezas de un puzle. Aquella chica había estado escondida, observando la escena del crimen, vigilándola, y a todos los que pasaban por allí. Y poseía los ojos de shinigami, con los que podía ver la esperanza de vida de la gente. Recordó cómo los asesinatos no tenían relación aparente, y que tampoco seguían ningún patrón. No tardó en llegar a una conclusión.

-Tú… tú eres…

-Red –contestó ella, extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa-. Mucho gusto.

Él se la estrechó, aún sin palabras. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

-Pero… tú eres… tú has…

Ella se giró para mirar al parque, en el que él tenía la vista fijada. Después se volvió a dar la vuelta para mirarle, entendiendo lo que intentaba decir.

-Ooh, te refieres a eso. Ya. Bueno, no es lo que parece, ¿eh? – se apresuró a decir.

-Oh, vamos –sonrió Beyond-. ¿Estás intentando excusarte de ser una asesina? No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-No, no es eso, es solo que… bueno, a verdad es que prefiero no ponerme a explicar ese asunto precisamente aquí. Te invitaría a un paseo y una charla, pero… bueno, ya me entiendes –dijo, mientras se giraba mirando las calles repletas de gente.

-Espera, ¿estás diciendo que estarías dispuesta a dar explicaciones si estuviésemos solos?

-Lo cierto es que si tengo que explicárselo a alguien –respondió ella-, nadie me entenderá mejor que tú. O, al menos, me ahorraré el explicar todo el rollo de los ojos.

-Entiendo –asintió él-. Pues ahora mismo me dirigía a pasar la noche a un motel, si te parece mejor hablar ahí…

-¿Y por qué iba a ir a un hostal pudiendo ir a mi casa? Vamos anda, no queda lejos –dijo ella, empezando a caminar en dirección contraria al parque. Beyond se apresuró a seguirla, con expresión sorprendida. Cuando la alcanzó, la miró con una media sonrisa.

-Eres muy descuidada, ¿sabes? Estás metiendo a un extraño en tu casa. ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuese un violador, o un asesino?

Ella le miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Si la idea inicial hubiese sido abusar de mí, ya lo habrías hecho. De todas formas, tampoco es que tengas el perfil. Y en cuanto a lo otro, la muerte no es algo que me preocupe. Tendrá que llegar algún día de todas formas. Aun así, sé defenderme, así que puedes estar tranquilo –le aseguró, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Beyond iba a contestar, pero decidió no hacerlo. En su interior se estaba llevando a cabo una lucha de sentimientos; en parte, se sentía enormemente aliviado de haber encontrado al asesino en el primer intento. Por otro lado, una parte de él no podía dejar de pensar en cómo aquella chiquilla había conseguido que L empezase a investigar su caso tan pronto. Era más de lo que había conseguido él, y eso le enfurecía y le avergonzaba. Pero pensó que podía sacar provecho de aquella situación, si jugaba bien sus cartas.

Se giró a mirarla de nuevo, para descubrir que ella le estaba observando. Y no dejó de hacerlo. Le miraba fijamente a los ojos, y él le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. Los de ella brillaban con las luces de la calle; los de él quedaban en la sombra detrás de unos mechones de pelo negro, y habían adquirido un tono más oscuro.

"Casi como si fuese sangre", pensó Red.


	4. Capítulo 4: Abierto

Capítulo 4: Abierto

Beyond miró a su alrededor, curioso.

Hacía rato que habían llegado a casa de Red, y ahora estaban en la habitación de ésta, ella sentada a lo apache sobre su cama, él aún de pie en el marco de la puerta. Había dejado su mochila en un rincón; al parecer aquella era la única habitación de la casa y ella había insistido en que durmiese allí, aunque eso significase que ella tendría que dormir en el sofá.

No había demasiado que inspeccionar en su habitación; parecía el dormitorio de cualquier persona normal y corriente. Una cama, un escritorio y una silla, estanterías y una cómoda. No sabía de qué se sorprendía; ¿qué esperaba encontrar? ¿Una pared repleta de fotos de su siguiente víctima? ¿Cuchillos ensangrentados por el suelo?

-Puedes pasar y sentarte, ¿sabes? No está prohibido.

Él la miró extrañado, pero entró y se sentó en la silla del escritorio sin decir nada. Por alguna razón, se sentía increíblemente incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a que se le tratase con tantas confianzas, y aún no sabía si le agradaba o no. Pero de momento, no le había ido tan mal; se había ahorrado el motel.

-Oh cierto, se me olvidaba; ¿Quieres un café o algo? –preguntó ella-. Es algo tarde, más nos vale permanecer despiertos.

-No creo que sea necesario –contestó él-, pero de acuerdo, creo que me tomaré uno.

Realmente no sentía nada de sueño, pero un café no le sentaría mal después de un día tan largo y lleno de emociones e información que asimilar. La acompañó hasta la concina y se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la encimera. Mientras ella empezaba a sacar las tazas y el café, él la observaba preguntándose un millón de cosas. Aún le costaba creer que fuese ella la que había hecho todo lo que había estado aterrorizando a la gente de Las Vegas, pero por alguna razón el hecho de que tuviese los ojos de shinigami hacía que no le pareciese tan extraño.

-¿Cómo te gusta el café, Beyond? Por cierto, bonito nombre. No lo había oído nunca.

Beyond dejó sus pensamientos a un lado para centrarse en conversar con ella.

-Eh, solo. Y gracias. No es un nombre muy común, la verdad. Yo tampoco había conocido a nadie llamada Red. Aunque ese no sea tu nombre.

Ella se giró de repente y le miró con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas. Beyond puso una mueca de extrañeza al verla así. ¿Qué había dicho?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Puedes… puedes ver mi nombre real?

-Claro. Lo mismo que tú puedes ver el mío. ¿De qué te sorprendes?

Ella bajó la mirada y tardó un momento en contestar en un susurro.

-Nunca supe cuál era mi auténtico nombre.

No sabía qué decir. ¿Se lo decía? ¿Le preguntaba por qué?

-Oh. Lo siento.

-No, no pasa nada. No es culpa tuya.

-¿Quieres… que te lo diga?

-¿El qué?

-Tu verdadero nombre.

Ella alzó la mirada, pensando. No estaba segura de querer saberlo. Toda la vida había sido Red; se había presentado como tal en todas partes, figuraba en todas sus tarjetas, incluso la policía la llamaba así ahora, aunque fuese por otro motivo. Una casualidad muy fortuita, la verdad. Sentía ese nombre en su esencia, y no se imaginaba con ningún otro. Así había sido siempre. Y así sería siempre.

-No, prefiero no saberlo –contestó, sin dar ninguna otra explicación.

-Está bien –asintió Beyond.

Elle le sirvió el café y se sentó a su lado con el suyo en la mano. Le dio un sorbo antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero antes de eso quería aclarar todo lo relacionado con ella. Al fin y al cabo, a la que seguía la policía era a ella, y no a él.

-Uhm, veamos. Si antes he dicho que no era lo que parecía, es porque creo que ya tienes una teoría sobre mí. ¿Cierto? –Beyond asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a su café-. Entiendo. Y ¿cuál es esa teoría?

-No es una teoría muy elaborada, ya que no sé mucho sobre ti –respondió él, dejando la taza en la encimera-. Pero vine aquí con la idea de conocer a la persona que había cometido todos esos asesinatos, y, bueno… supongo que la tengo delante.

-Craso error –dijo ella, viendo la expresión de Beyond que pedía explicaciones inmediatas-. No he matado a una persona en mi vida. Pero sí soy la persona de la que hablan en los telediarios. Bueno, en parte.

-Espera… ¿qué?

-Es mucho más fácil de entender de lo que parece –dijo ella apresuradamente-. Y ya que a ti no tengo que explicarte lo de los ojos, aún más. Verás: cuando voy por la calle, puedo ver los nombres y la esperanza de vida de la gente. Estamos en Las Vegas, donde el índice de asesinatos es altísimo; precisamente por eso elegí este lugar. No es difícil saber que van a asesinar a alguien cuando ves que le quedan unas pocas horas de vida y, sin embargo, está perfectamente sano dando un paseo por la calle. Cuando veo a alguien así, le sigo hasta el momento del asesinato, y una vez me he asegurado de que no hay nadie, limpio todas las pistas que haya podido dejar el auténtico asesino y dejo las fotos de las que ya habrás oído hablar. Así la gente piensa que son obra de la misma persona, aunque en realidad cada caso sea por un asesino diferente. ¡Tachán! –terminó ella con una leve sonrisa.

Beyond estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Realmente era sencillo. Demasiado sencillo. Se sentía terriblemente estúpido. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido a él nunca? Habría podido estar jugando contra L mucho tiempo, pero aquella muchacha le había adelantado. Diablos.

-Fascinante…

-Oh, no es para tanto –dijo Red, quitándole importancia.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –ella hizo un movimiento de cabeza que quería decir "adelante"-. ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

Ella levantó la mirada al techo, dejando ver su amplia sonrisa. Cerró los ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza de nuevo, y cuando los abrió volvieron a encontrarse con los de Beyond.

-Porque… es divertido.


	5. Capítulo 5: Confianzas

Capítulo 5: Confianzas

Beyond yacía bocarriba sobre la cama de Red, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. No podía dormir. En realidad, siempre le costaba dormir, pero ella se había portado demasiado bien como para rechazar su ofrecimiento.

Red también seguía despierta; estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión, y Beyond podía oírla reír de vez en cuando. Estaban hablando de ella en las noticias de madrugada. Él no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que la oía, y estaba muy tentado de levantarse para ir a ver la televisión junto a ella. Pero no lo haría; aunque ella se hubiese tomado tantas confianzas con él tan pronto, él aún sentía que era de mala educación.

Las luces de la ciudad entraban por la ventana situada encima del cabecero de la cama, iluminando levemente la habitación. Al estar cerrada, la ventana aislaba casi por completo el ruido del exterior, por lo que lo único que se oía era el leve murmullo de la televisión y la ocasional risa de Red. Beyond respiró hondo. Quería empezar a planear lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente, de qué iba a hablar con Red, y, ya puestos, formar una opinión sobre ella.

Pero no lo hizo.

Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía en paz. Y no dejaría que nadie le quitase ese sentimiento, ni siquiera su propia mente. Así, sintiendo el sonido que venía del salón cada vez más lejano, el sueño no tardó en vencerle.

….

-¡BUENOS DÍAS POR LA MAÑANA!

Beyond se despertó sobresaltado. Lo primero que vio fue a Red, que estaba de rodillas frente a él, encima de la cama. Llevaba una taza de café en cada mano y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Vestía una camisa de cuadros que le quedaba extremadamente grande y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño desaliñado. Beyond la miró frunciendo el ceño mientras cogía la taza de café que le tendía.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó ella al ver su expresión, mientras se sentaba en perpendicular a él, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

-Es extraño que hayas cogido confianza conmigo tan deprisa –se sinceró él-. Me hace sentir un poco incómodo.

-Oh –respondió ella, bajando la mirada algo avergonzada-. Lo siento.

Beyond la vio arrastrarse al margen de la cama, cuidándose de no derramar su bebida, para después girarse hacia él.

-Bueno, si necesitas algo estoy en el comedor –dijo, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso, Beyond la había agarrado de la muñeca.

"No sé por qué me quejo de su comportamiento. Es cierto que es un poco raro, pero también es cierto que me conviene tener confianza con ella. Al fin y al cabo, estoy en su casa, y quién sabe si dentro de unos días seguiré aquí o no", pensó.

-No tienes por qué irte, podemos desayunar juntos. Supongo… que podré acostumbrarme a esto –terminó, dedicándole una débil sonrisa.

-De acuerdo entonces –contestó ella mientras dejaba la taza en la mesilla de noche y se dirigía a la puerta. Él no entendió por qué hizo eso, hasta que volvió al de unos minutos con una bandeja llena de material de desayuno. Cerró la puerta con el pie tras de sí y dejó la bandeja en el centro de la cama. Beyond se había sentado como ella había hecho hacía un momento, apoyando la espalda en la pared, y ella le imitó, la bandeja entre ambos. Red cogió una tostada y empezó a untarla con mermelada.

-De verdad, disculpa si te he hecho sentir incómodo. Es solo que… siempre he estado sola, nadie nunca quería hablar conmigo una vez me miraban a los ojos. Algunos pensaban que estaba poseída por el diablo, otros que… oh, lo siento. ¿Querías mermelada? –se interrumpió ella, viendo cómo Beyond miraba el tarro en sus manos.

Él negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

-No recordaba que me había traído la mía propia –explicó mientras sacaba un par de tarros de su mochila. Volvió a sentarse en la cama, abrió uno de los tarros y empezó a comerse la mermelada con las manos. Red le miró con curiosidad, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta.

Cada uno tenía sus manías.

-Unos que estabas poseída, otros… ¿qué? –la animó él a seguir. Ella reaccionó y sacudió la cabeza para centrarse en la conversación.

-Ah, sí. Bueno, cada uno tenía una teoría, pero el caso es que no querían estar demasiado cerca de mí. Y cuando vi que tú también tenías los ojos, pensé que, bueno, no huirías. Que me comprenderías, ¿entiendes? –Beyond asintió-. Supongo que me emocioné demasiado por el hecho de haber encontrado a alguien así y me descontrolé –terminó ella, bajando la mirada con una sonrisa. Beyond tragó y se chupó los dedos.

-No, lo entiendo perfectamente. No hay problema. La cosa es que no estoy acostumbrado a despertarme con una niña a dos centímetros de mi cara –rió él.

-¡No soy una niña! –replicó ella, dándole un leve empujón.

-Ah, ¿no? –bromeó él-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecinueve –contestó ella.

-Vaya, lo cierto es que pensé que eras más joven. Aunque claro, sería un poco difícil que estuvieses viviendo sola en un sitio como este si fueses menor –dijo Beyond, mientras caía en la cuenta de una cosa-. Por cierto, ¿cómo te permites esto? ¿Trabajas?

Red negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-Beyond, esto es Las Vegas. Lo difícil es no tener dinero. Sobre todo cuando haces trampas –explicó ella, dedicándole una mirada traviesa-. Y tú, ¿a qué te dedicas, don me-creo-muy-mayor?

-Digamos que tengo mis recursos –sonrió él-. Y sí que soy mayor que tú, tengo veinticuatro años.

-Boh –bufó ella, mientras retomaba el desayuno mojando la tostada en el café-. Tampoco es tanta diferencia. Ambos estamos en la misma etapa de la vida, aquella en la que se hacen tantas locuras y se viven aventuras que luego se cuentan a los nietos.

-"Cuando yo era joven –empezó Beyond, imitando voz de anciano- me dedicaba a perseguir asesinos por la calle y jugar con el juicio de la policía. ¡Aquello sí que era divertido, y no esas maquinitas que tenéis ahora!"

Red soltó una carcajada al oírle y volvió a empujarle amistosamente, mientras él reía con ella. Hacía un momento había dudado que él quisiese establecer la mínima relación amistosa con ella, y había temido que incluso él, la única persona que podía comprender su forma de ver el mundo, la dejaría de lado.

Pero en ese momento, todas aquellas preocupaciones se redujeron hasta la desaparición.


	6. Capítulo 6: Proposición

(N de la A: No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuál es la edad de Beyond, así que en el capítulo anterior me la inventé xP también quería disculparme si alguien vio mi avatar como portada de la historia, solo pretendía cambiar la foto de mi perfil! Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer y ahí va el siguiente capítulo! :D)

Capítulo 6: Proposición

-¿Esto es así siempre?

-Casi a diario.

Beyond y Red caminaban por las calles de Las Vegas. Estaban a rebosar de gente, aunque no tanto como la noche anterior. Se dirigían al centro comercial, que a esas horas estaría tan lleno o más que la calle.

-¿Y cómo lo aguantas? –le preguntó él. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Meh, sin más. Voy a lo mío sin dejar que me agobie. Además, cuanta más gente haya mejor. Más probabilidades de encontrar a alguien.

Red había invitado a Beyond a buscar a su siguiente "víctima", y él había aceptado encantado. Había querido pedírselo desde el primer momento, pero no había sabido muy bien cómo hacerlo, y cuando ella se lo preguntó no dudó un segundo.

La gente les miraba de forma extraña. Red no entendía por qué, hasta que le vino a la mente el hecho de que ver a dos personas de ojos rojos mirando por encima de la cabeza de la gente no era algo demasiado normal. Quizá ver a una sola persona pudiese pasar desapercibido, al fin y al cabo siempre hay algún perturbado, pero dos ya empezaba a ser extraño. Sin embargo, no les prestó la menor atención; puede que estuviese recibiendo miradas raras, pero prefería ir acompañada de Beyond que camuflarse yendo sola.

Llegaron al centro comercial y ella rió al ver la expresión de Beyond al ver al cúmulo de gente por el que tendrían que abrirse paso.

-Vamos, no es para tanto –dijo, pasando entre la gente con destreza. Él la seguía a duras penas, visiblemente incómodo.

-¿Cómo te da tiempo de ver la esperanza de vida de la gente a esa velocidad? –le susurró una vez la hubo alcanzado.

-Supongo que la práctica hace al maestro. De momento no he visto a nadie a quien le queden horas, ¿tú?

-Yo tampoco.

-Bueno, suele pasar. No encuentro a alguien todos los días. Algunas veces incluso dejo de buscar pronto porque me aburro. Además, es fácil distraerse en un lugar como este. Así que si…

-¡Ahí! –la interrumpió el, señalando ligeramente con la cabeza en la dirección detrás de ella. Red se giró y lo vio. Un hombre de unos treinta años vestido de traje que llevaba un maletín. Su mirada era inexpresiva, su corte de pelo impecable. Sobre su cabeza se podía ver que tan solo le quedaban quince horas de vida.

-Si ahora son las diez y media –dijo Red, consultando el reloj que había colgado-, eso significa que ocurrirá a la una y media de la madrugada. Otra vez no… -murmuró, con expresión desganada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –la miró Beyond extrañado.

-Que siempre es a esas horas. O sea, no espero que estas cosas se hagan a plena luz del día, pero me molesta. A esas horas una quiere estar en casa viendo la tele o durmiendo, no persiguiendo asesinos. Es muy cansino, al día siguiente estoy como un zombi.

-Dudo mucho que tengas una pinta tan horrible –rió él-. Además, hoy voy contigo. A lo mejor puedo ayudarte y no te cansarás tanto.

-Supongo. Ojalá te tuviese siempre –dijo ella, dedicándole una sonrisa cansada.

Beyond vio su oportunidad.

-En cuanto a eso… -empezó, llevándose la mano a la nuca- Me preguntaba si podría.

-¿Si podrías qué? –le miró ella confusa.

-Si podría acompañarte. Más veces, me refiero. Acompañarte de ahora en adelante. Me gusta tu plan, tu método. Y había pensado en preguntarte si te importaría que empezase a hacerlo yo también, pero… creo que ir juntos sería mejor aún. Eso si a ti no te importa, claro.

En realidad, había mucho más detrás de eso. Sabía que si empezase a hacer lo mismo que ella, L se daría cuenta y le sería mucha más fácil encontrar a uno de los dos. Y no podía arriesgarse a perder contra él; ahora mismo las cosas iban bien, y no era necesario cambiarlas.

Pero Red decidió no pensar en eso. Aquella también era su oportunidad; la oportunidad de decir adiós a la soledad.

Le miró intentado reprimir sin éxito una sonrisa, y seguidamente le abrazó de un salto.

-¡Claro que puedes! –dijo, extasiada-. ¡El tiempo que quieras! ¡Como si es para siempre!

-No suena del todo mal –contestó Beyond con una sonrisa, devolviéndole el abrazo torpemente entre sorprendido y confuso. Ella le soltó de repente.

-Lo siento. Tengo que trabajar en eso, ¿eh? Bueno, uhm, volvamos al caso –dijo, mientras volvía la mirada ligeramente sonrojada hacia el hombre del maletín. Beyond miró en su misma dirección.

-¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora? –dijo, sin apartar la mirada.

-Ahora me temo que llega la parte aburrida –suspiró ella-. Seguirle.

Se sentaron en un asiento cercano al del hombre. Este estaba comprobando algunas cosas en una libreta, y cuando terminó hizo una llamada telefónica. Todo perfectamente normal. Red suspiró de nuevo.

Iban a ser unas quince horas muy largas.


	7. Capítulo 7: Acción

Capítulo 7: Acción

Los ojos de Beyond brillaban de forma especial. Red le miraba de reojo sin poder evitarlo; se podía adivinar la excitación en su mirada. Aunque su tono seguía tan oscuro como el día que le conoció, esta vez tenían algo diferente. Casi habría dicho que brillaban en la oscuridad de la sombra. Su boca medio abierta confirmaba su emoción e impaciencia.

Se encontraban en el interior de un almacén abandonado, mirando a escondidas desde una de las ventanas más altas. El hombre al que ahora le quedaban unos minutos de vida estaba en la parte trasera del almacén. Habían tenido bastante suerte con el lugar; Red le había explicado a Beyond que, hasta el momento, había tenido que estar trepando árboles, colándose en edificios no autorizados, e intentando no caerse de tejados. Un almacén abandonado era ideal en comparación. Él le había preguntado por qué nunca había probado a esconderse en un lugar cercano que no estuviese tan alto, como unos matorrales o algo así; ella había sonreído ligeramente y había contestado "porque me gustan las alturas".

-En realidad lo divertido tampoco viene ahora –dijo Red, aún mirando a Beyond-.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –respondió él volviendo la mirada, dedicándole una macabra sonrisa-. ¿Acaso hay algo más fascinante que un asesinato?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No hay nada más fascinante que un asesinato… trabajado. Un asesinato completamente milimetrado, premeditado, lleno de inteligencia y con un punto psicótico. Pero eso no es lo que vamos a ver ahora –explicó ella, mirando de nuevo al hombre bajo ellos-. Por lo que parece, es un hombre de negocios no muy limpios. Probablemente le maten los de alguna mafia o algo así. Probablemente un tiro o un apuñalamiento. Nada del otro mundo, ¿para qué iban a molestarse?

-Vaya –suspiró él, algo decepcionado por fuera.

Pero por dentro no lo estaba en absoluto. Había formulado la pregunta de hace un momento para responder al comentario de Red, pero a la vez quería averiguar una cosa; si ella compartía opiniones con él. Sentía admiración por los asesinatos en forma de puzle, y cuando ella le había explicado que nunca había matado a nadie había temido que lo encontrase repulsivo y enfermizo. Pero la respuesta de ella había descrito el mismo tipo de crimen que él encontraba fascinante, y eso le hizo sentir algo mejor. Algo menos solo.

Volvió la mirada cuando escuchó unos pasos por debajo de ellos, y ambos se agacharon lo máximo que pudieron sin perder visión de la situación. Había llegado un grupo de hombres trajeados. Se encontraban a una distancia prudente del hombre del maletín; en el rostro de este se podían adivinar gotas de sudor, aunque su expresión seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna. Dio unos pasos y abrió el maletín frente a él. Estaba repleto de dinero. Uno de los hombres del grupo se adelantó y cerró el maletín antes de tomarlo. No podían oír lo que estaban diciendo, pero era bastante obvio lo que estaba pasando allí.

De repente uno de los hombres del grupo sacó una pistola del interior de su chaqueta y se oyó un sonoro disparo. Red bufó y le dedicó a Beyond una mirada aburrida. Este sonrió antes de volver la mirada a la escena. El hombre se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, pero ambos sabían cuál sería el final. El grupo de hombres se alejó en posesión del maletín, sin mirar atrás una sola vez. Red se dejó caer de espaldas a la pared, sentándose en el suelo. Cerró los ojos.

-Ahora vamos a esperar un poco, para asegurar que no vuelven y no nos ven. No creo que esta vez haga falta deshacernos de muchas cosas, no se han tocado ni una sola vez así que no hay nada que limpiar. Puede que el suelo que han pisado, pero bah. Creo que lo único que nos queda por hacer es buscar la bala, así le haremos una pequeña faena a la policía. Luego esparciremos esto –explicó, sacando un fajo de fotos de su bolsillo- alrededor. No llevan ningún orden concreto. Ahí está la gracia; cuanto menos planees, menos probabilidades de que te pillen, porque no tienen ningún patrón que seguir –terminó, abriendo los ojos para mirar a Beyond.

-Entiendo –asintió este-. Pero ¿y qué pasa con las pistas que puedas dejar por accidente? Como un pelo o algo así. ¿No deberías limpiar tus huellas también?

-Debería –rió ella-, pero nunca lo hago. Y hasta ahora no me ha ido mal. Claro que me recojo el pelo por alguna razón –dijo, señalando su cola de caballo-. Y en las suelas de mis zapatos son lisas, algunas incluso las he lijado. Pero lo cierto es que no tomo ninguna precaución extrema. Eh, ¿sabes que podríamos hacer? –añadió, mientras se levantaba y asomaba la cabeza por la ventana-. Podríamos tirar las fotos por la ventana y dejar que queden como quieran. Así no nos tendríamos que acercar tanto, y las probabilidades de dejar alguna pista se reducen bastante. Si no calculo mal, la bala debería quedar por ahí más o menos –explicó, señalando un punto cerca de la esquina del edificio. Seguidamente, le tendió la mitad del fajo de fotos a Beyond. Este no las cogió.

-No llevas guantes. ¿Y las huellas de las fotografías?

-Ah, eso –respondió ella, quitándole importancia-. Este material no está diseñado para eso, no te preocupes. ¿Acaso piensas que soy estúpida? –preguntó en tono infantil, acercando su cara a la de él mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura. Beyond sonrió y tomó las fotos que ella le había ofrecido.

-En absoluto.

Echó un vistazo a las fotografías que había cogido. El formato era igual que el que había visto en internet, pero las imágenes eran diferentes. Fotos de piruletas, cerezas, cabinas de teléfono británicas, flores… no parecían tener ningún mensaje detrás de ellas. A estas alturas, Beyond ya había descubierto que Red apenas planeaba nada ni dejaba mensajes ocultos, por lo que se ahorró preguntarlo.

-¡Gerónimo! –exclamó ella, antes de arrojar las fotografías por la ventana. Beyond miró las fotos una última vez y la imitó. Ambos miraron por la ventana cómo caían y acababan tocando suelo; algunas cerca del cuerpo, que hacía rato había dejado de intentar evitar lo inevitable. Otras, no tan cerca. Y otras, directamente encima de él. Red sonrió ligeramente mientras veía la última foto caer. Después, se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia la salida. Beyond la siguió, y salieron del edificio para acercarse a la esquina donde Red había dicho que se encontraría la bala. Buscaron unos minutos hasta que la encontraron, algo lejos de donde habían pensado en principio. Red se la guardó en el bolsillo y ambos empezaron a caminar de nuevo, esta vez rumbo a casa. Habían decidido que no sería necesario limpiar nada más. Era lo bueno que tenían aquellos mafiosos; eran impecables.

Beyond miró a Red, que andaba a duras penas frotándose los ojos.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó, aminorando el paso para quedar a su lado. Ella le miró, pestañeando lentamente. Sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse.

-Sí, solo estoy cansada. Ya te dije esta mañana que esto pasaría. Malditos crímenes nocturnos.

Beyond siguió mirándola un momento, dudando si debía hacer lo que estaba pensando o no.

Oh, qué diablos.

-Yo te llevo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella, con una mirada cansada pero una sonrisa divertida.

-¿No te gustaban las alturas? –respondió él, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Puedo llevarte a la espalda. No quiero arriesgarme a que te quedes dormida en el suelo.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Estoy bien, en serio… -bostezó ella.

-Venga ya. Ven aquí, anda.

Beyond la adelantó y se agachó ligeramente para que ella pudiese subirse. Red dudó un momento, pero terminó por subirse, cuidándose de no hacerle daño. Posó las manos en sus hombros y él pasó los brazos por debajo de sus rodillas para evitar que cayese, y se pusieron en marcha de nuevo.

-Pero solo porque has insistido, eh… -aclaró ella.

-Claro, claro.

-¿Beyond?

-¿Sí?

-…gracias.

-De nada –contestó éste, notando cómo Red se quedaba dormida en su hombro.


	8. Capítulo 8: Fondo

Capítulo 8: Fondo

Red abrió los ojos lentamente, pestañeó un par de veces aún soñolienta y se sentó en su cama.

Se encontraba en su habitación. Tardó un momento en recapitular lo que había pasado las últimas horas, y sonrió levemente al recordar cómo Beyond la había llevado a la espalda. No conseguía recordar cómo llegaron a casa, así que supuso que se había dormido por el camino. Se maldijo a sí misma por no haber tenido más aguante, se había avergonzado a sí misma. Bueno, de todas formas, si él la había encontrado ridícula, desde luego no lo había demostrado de ninguna manera. Se apuntó mentalmente que debía darle las gracias más tarde e hizo unos estiramientos para desperezarse; después se levantó y se dirijo a la cocina.

-Buenos días –escuchó a su espalda.

Beyond estaba sentado en el sofá, con un bote de mermelada en una mano y tomando esta con la otra. Estaba viendo el canal de noticias en la televisión. En la pequeña mesita frente a él, había una bandeja con un plato de tortitas y un bote de sirope de chocolate.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo has dormido? –contestó ella, sintiéndose algo culpable de haberle hecho dormir en el sofá. Aunque hubiese sido inconscientemente.

-No he dormido –respondió él. Red sintió que la culpa se hacía más intensa.

-Lo siento, ya te dije que podías dormir en mi cama. A mí no me hab…

-No es eso, tranquila. Es tu cama, y eres tú quien tiene que dormir en ella. Pero en realidad no tenía sueño. Después de acostarte estuve… pensando en algunas cosas. También le eché un vistazo a la colección de libros que tienes en la estantería. Así que no me he aburrido –terminó, volviendo la mirada a la televisión. Red se percató entonces de la bandeja frente a él.

-Así que sí eres capaz de comer cosas ¿eh? Ya empezaba a pensar que solo tragabas mermelada –comentó sonriendo. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Lo he hecho para ti. Intenté calcular a qué hora te despertarías más o menos, las terminé hace solo un momento. Había pensado en llevártelas, pero me pareció demasiado intrusivo. Supongo que se podría considerar una forma de decirte gracias –dijo, volviendo la cabeza para mirarla. Ella sonrió y se dejó caer descuidadamente en el sofá junto a él.

-¿Gracias por qué? –preguntó, mientras cogía el sirope y empezaba a echarlo encima de las tortitas.

-Por haberme acogido tan abiertamente –contestó él-. Cuando te pregunté si podía acompañarte de ahora en adelante, aceptaste sin titubear. Sin poner condiciones, sin pedir nada a cambio. Ni siquiera una mala cara.

-Bueno –murmuró ella, una vez hubo tragado el primer bocado de su desayuno-, es que en realidad no me molesta en absoluto. Todo lo contrario. Ya te expliqué que me he pasado prácticamente toda la vida sola. Y no soy una persona que disfrute de la soledad.

-¿En serio? –la miró Beyond, extrañado-. Yo tampoco he tenido mucha compañía estos últimos años, pero nunca lo he echado de menos. Mejor solo que mal acompañado, ¿no?

-Sí, pero mejor que eso es estar bien acompañado. Y nunca he sabido lo que era eso. Bueno, hasta ahora –dejó escapar una débil sonrisa. Beyond se la devolvió. Aunque no lograba entender una cosa.

-¿Cómo es que te has pasado la vida sola? Quiero decir, cuando eras niña alguien tuvo que cuidar de ti, o al menos darte un hogar.

-Mis primeros recuerdos empiezan en un orfanato, bastante lejos de aquí –empezó a explicar ella-. Aún hoy en día no tengo muy claro si siguen vivos o fallecieron. Pero, si puedes ver mi nombre cuando me miras, supongo que eso significa que llegaron a ponerme uno. No debieron de decírselo a nadie, porque creo que desde el momento en que abrí los ojos, todo el mundo me ha llamado Red. Lo cierto es que no sé cómo la gente del orfanato no ha llamado aún a la policía para acusarme de ser la asesina en serie, todo el mundo sospechaba que acabaría trayendo desgracia y me odiaban por eso. Nadie quería jugar conmigo en el recreo, los tutores no se molestaban en intentar que el resto de niños socializase conmigo y cuando yo trataba de hablarles, me ignoraban o huían. No podía culparles, es normal temer a lo desconocido. Pero yo no llegué a esa conclusión hasta hace poco. El temor principal de la gente que me evitaba era la desdicha o, por descontado, la muerte. Y como siempre he tenido una conexión muy cercana con ella, nunca llegué a temerla del todo. Supongo que en ese aspecto podrás entenderme.

-No lo sabes bien… -asintió él.

-El caso es –continuó Red-, que cuando tenía quince años decidí fugarme. Y créeme, no fue fácil. Encontrar trabajo siendo tan joven fue un milagro, pero al final estuve unos años siendo camarera. No me pagaban ni la mitad del salario mínimo, porque el dejarme dormir en el establecimiento era parte del pago. Pero, bueno, como cobraba menos y trabajaba más horas, evitaba que me reemplazaran. Me costó horrores ahorrar lo suficiente para poder venir aquí, ni más ni menos que cuatro años. Y tampoco vine sobrada, así que el primer mes me lo pasé prácticamente yendo de un casino a otro. Pero al menos ahora no me tengo que preocupar más por temas de dinero. Y, bueno, el resto ya lo sabes –terminó con simpleza. Beyond la miró, viendo mucho más en ella de lo que habría visto hacía solo unos momentos.

Aunque sí se había parado a pensar en el pasado de Red antes, no había llegado a hacer ninguna hipótesis. Pero en ese momento, supo que no tenía nada que ver con cualquier cosa que hubiese llegado a imaginar. Sí, no había tenido que ser fácil para ella, pero no era eso lo que le sorprendía; era lo… corriente que era. Lo que ella le había contado podría haberle pasado a cualquier adolescente rebelde que hubiese decidido fugarse. Esperaba que su historia tuviese más que ver con el hecho de poseer los ojos de shinigami, pero además de haberla aislado, no habían hecho nada más.

-Bueno, y… ¿qué hay de ti? –preguntó ella de repente. Beyond reaccionó. ¿Qué debía contarle? ¿Todo lo de la Wammy's? ¿Era buena idea hablarle de todo el tema de los sucesores de L? Que su objetivo era superarle ya lo sabía, pero aún no le había explicado todo lo que había detrás de eso. Decidió que no era necesario; era mucho más sencillo tratarlo como un orfanato normal, y tampoco es que fuese a cambiar nada.

-Algo parecido –respondió él-, solo que yo no me fui tan pronto ni lo tuve tan difícil. Mis padres fallecieron, y yo me quedé en un orfanato. Tuve más suerte que tú también en ese aspecto, porque a mí no me trataban de forma tan diferente. Pero me harté, y, hace unos pocos años, reclamé el dinero que mis padres habían dejado y me mudé a Los Ángeles. La verdad es que no hay mucho más que no sepas. Cuando vi tus casos en las noticias, pensé que era una buena oportunidad de hacer algo para superar a L. Y aquí estoy.

-Aquí estás –repitió ella, con la mirada perdida. Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Red no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál era la razón por la que Beyond deseaba superar a L con tanta pasión, pero si había venido hasta allí en busca de un supuesto asesino en serie solo por tener la más mínima probabilidad de conseguirlo, debía de ser algo realmente importante para él. Algo que definitivamente no iba a contarle de la noche a la mañana. Decidió dejarlo estar.

-Beyond –le llamó de repente. Dudó unos segundos, pensando en qué quería decirle exactamente. Hasta que dio con ello. - Estoy segura de que conseguirás tu objetivo.

Él no respondió, pero en su rostro de adivinaba una débil sonrisa.


	9. Capítulo 9: Juego

(N de la A: si no contesto a todas las reviews es porque siento que soy molesta ._. por cierto, debería tener cuidado con lo que escribo, ¡en la última semana he tenido dos pesadillas con Beyond! De todas formas, muchas gracias por leer y allá va el siguiente capítulo :D)

Capítulo 9: Juego

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy entonces? –preguntó Beyond entrando en el salón, donde Red veía la televisión. Ella se giró para mirarle.

Iba vestido con la misma ropa de siempre, con una toalla colgada en el hombro. Acababa de salir de la ducha y aún tenía el pelo algo húmedo. Red vio cómo se lo revolvía con la toalla una vez más antes de contestarle.

-Termina de prepararte, hoy vamos a ir a la ciudad. ¡Hoy seré tu guía turística! –explicó, extendiendo los brazos para darle más dinámica a la frase.

-Gracias, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo. No me gusta demasiado ir visitando sitios sacando fotografías de todo; es agobiante y aburr-

-No me refiero a ese tipo de turismo –le interrumpió ella-. ¿No querías unirte al juego? Pues tendrás que saber dónde buscar y dónde esconderte. Aunque puede que sí paremos a por unos helados –bromeó ella. Beyond sonrió de lado.

-Está bien, dejaré que me guíes. No pensaba hacer nada por mi cuenta de todos modos, pero si insistes –se encogió de hombros. Red le miró extrañada.

-Ah, ¿no? Pensaba que querías superar a L. Ya sabes, por tu cuenta.

-Y quiero superar a L. Pero hacerlo por mi cuenta cuando este es tu plan no tendría sentido y no sería justo. Además, si se puede ir por el camino fácil para llegar al objetivo, ¿por qué hacerlo más difícil?

Ella asintió lentamente y bajó la mirada.

-Supongo que entonces no hace falta que me moleste.

Beyond la miró, sintiendo que la había decepcionado. Aunque en realidad no hubiese sido así; ella se alegró al oír que no tendría que volver a esperar durante horas por su cuenta, inspeccionar la escena sin ayuda de nadie, o hacer el camino a casa de madrugada en soledad. Pero no lo dijo; ya le había dejado claro antes que se alegraba de su presencia, y no quería agobiarle repitiéndolo cada momento. Cuando se dio cuenta, Beyond se había agachado y tenía su rostro a pocos centímetros.

-Eso no significa que no podamos ir, ¿eh? –dijo él con una sonrisa. Red se la devolvió, echándose levemente hacia atrás.

-No, en serio, da igual –dijo, negando con la cabeza-. Aunque me voy a quedar con las ganas de cenar fuera, algo que también tenía planeado –añadió, para quitar seriedad al asunto-. Bueno, es igual. Yo sí tengo que salir a hacer unas compras, si quieres espérame aquí. No creo que tarde más de tres horas, así que debería estar aquí más o menos para la hora de la cena. De todas maneras creo que hay algunas cosas en la nevera, coge lo que quieras si tienes hambre –dijo ella, mientras cogía su cartera y se la metía en el bolsillo.

-Está bien, creo que te esperaré aquí. No me apetece demasiado volver al centro comercial después de lo de la última vez –sonrió mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Red asintió.

-De acuerdo. Recuerda lo que te he dicho, ¿vale?

-Sí, mamá –contestó Beyond desde el salón, y escuchó a Red reírse antes de cerrar la puerta.

…..

L cogió la fotografía con los dedos índice y pulgar para inspeccionarla.

Era una instantánea de la octava escena del crimen. Un hombre de mediana edad había sido disparado en el pecho una sola vez. No se había encontrado la bala, y tampoco había ninguna pista que necesitara mención.

Solo aquellas fotos.

Las fotos de objetos rojos que se habían encontrado en la mayoría de los últimos asesinatos sucedidos en Las Vegas. L las había recolectado todas, las había analizado, ordenado de mil diferentes maneras, había rastreado todo internet para saber de qué objetos se trataban exactamente y dónde se habían tomado esas fotos, pero seguía sin encontrarles un significado.

"_Los asesinatos no tienen ninguna relación entre sí, además del hecho de que todos suceden en el mismo radio. De ahí se puede deducir que el asesino debe encontrarse en la ciudad de Las Vegas, aunque solo sea una probabilidad del ochenta y siete por ciento, ya que podría ser que el asesino se desplazase hasta allí con intención de despistar a la policía. El margen de días entre cada uno de los asesinatos no es muy grande, pero en el caso de que fuese una persona pudiente, bien podría coger un avión u otro tipo de transporte con tan de llevar a cabo su objetivo en esa ciudad. _

_Dejado eso aparte, las víctimas no tienen absolutamente nada en común. No comparten oficio, clubs de ocio, ni parentesco. Muy difícilmente el asesino podía ser cercano a todos ellos, lo que nos lleva a la conclusión de que el móvil no es acabar con la vida de esas personas en particular. Eso podría significar varias cosas; una de las posibilidades es que el asesino esté intentando infundir temor en Las Vegas, y esto podría darse debido a más de una razón; aunque dudo mucho que este sea el caso. Otra posibilidad es que sea alguien que ha perdido la cabeza, pero es extremadamente cuidadoso al no dejar pistas. De nuevo, las probabilidades de que sea esto lo que está ocurriendo son extremadamente reducidas. _

_Y por último, cabe la posibilidad de que alguien ahí fuera nos esté proponiendo un puzle._

_Pero, en ese caso, ¿no debería estar dejando más evidencia? ¿por qué regalar un puzle al que le faltan tantas piezas?"_

L posó la foto en la mesa, junto a las demás, y se llevó el pulgar a los labios. Removió un poco su café mientras le echaba unos terrones de azúcar para después bebérselo de un trago. Después volvió la mirada hacia las fotografías de nuevo.

-Esto será entretenido… -murmuró para sí, inspeccionando la siguiente del mismo modo que la anterior.


	10. Capítulo 10: Hogar

Capítulo 10: Hogar

Beyond miró la mesa frente a él, con los brazos en jarras. Asintió, satisfecho. Después se acercó a la ventana y la abrió de par en par, dejando que el aire y el ambiente de Las Vegas inundaran la sala. Aunque Red no viviese en el centro, seguía habiendo bastante ruido, pero no era tan molesto. Después de todo, él había vivido en Los Ángeles, y aquello no era mucho mejor.

Se giró al oír los pasos de ella en el portal justo antes del ruido de las llaves, y se acercó a la puerta para recibirla. Venía cargada de bolsas enormes, y la ayudó a llevarlas al salón. ¿Qué había estado comprando? Desde luego, había tardado más de tres horas. Ignoró todo aquello, posó las bolsas en el suelo y la miró. Ella le había imitado y ahora estaba mirando la mesa con la boca medio abierta.

Estaba cubierta por un mantel, y habría jurado que había más de diez platos, cada uno con algo diferente. Había desde arroz hasta verduras salteadas, y, en el extremo de la mesa, una hilera de tarros de mermelada de fresa. Red había visto que la cocina estaba hecha un desastre al pasar por delante de la puerta antes de entrar, pero al ver aquello decidió olvidarlo. Beyond la miraba, esperando una reacción, pero al final decidió explicarse.

-Dijiste que querías cenar fuera y esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Ella le miró, para después alternar la mirada entre la mesa y él durante unos segundos. Terminó bajando la mirada con una sonrisa. Se acercó a Beyond y apoyó la frente en su pecho, riendo de forma casi inaudible.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo, estaba bromeando.

Él bajó la cabeza para poder mirarla, sin estar demasiado seguro de qué hacer. Ella sonreía, lo que significaba que no había metido la pata. Se tranquilizó.

-La próxima vez tendrás que explicarme que no ibas en serio –bromeó.

-Si piensas hacer esto cada vez que no explico una broma, entonces no volveré a explicar ninguna –rió ella, separándose de él y acercándose a la mesa, curiosa-. ¿Todo lo has hecho tú? Vaya, esto sí que es sacarle partido a todo lo que tenía en la despensa.

-Lo cierto es que tenías bastantes cosas, aunque he tenido que buscar bastante y ahora la cocina es un caos. Lo siento –se disculpó él, llevándose la mano a la nuca.

-No importa, ya lo recogeremos más tarde –dijo ella, restándole importancia-. Ahora, ¿quiere sentarse conmigo y disfrutar de esta velada, caballero? –le invitó, sacando la silla más cercana a los tarros de mermelada. Beyond rió y sacudió la cabeza, para después acercarse a otra de las sillas e imitar el gesto de ella.

-Las damas primero.

Red se sentó en el asiento que él le había ofrecido y acercó uno de los platos de pasta que había en la mesa, mientras Beyond abría uno de los tarros y metía la mano en él.

-Debes de ser la única persona que no me mira mal cuando como –dijo mirándola-. Al parecer, comer mermelada con los dedos no es de buena educación. Ni siquiera se considera normal.

-Creo que es porque yo soy la persona menos indicada para hablar de modales en la mesa –dijo, después de sorber unos tallarines-. En mi opinión que cada uno debería comer lo que le apetezca, y de la forma que le haga sentir mejor. Aunque no entiendo demasiado bien cómo sobrevives a base de mermelada de fresa, pero oye, si funciona para ti, pues perfecto.

-Lo añadiré a mi lista de "Cosas agradables sobre Red" –dijo él, mientras volvía a meter la mano en el tarro. Ella volvió la mirada hacia él bruscamente, sorprendida.

-¿Existe tal lista?

-No –rió él-. Al menos no físicamente. Pero claro que hay más de una cosa buena sobre ti, en eso no mentía.

-¿Ah sí? –él asintió, llevándose la mano a los labios- ¿Cuáles?

Se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso automáticamente después. Era cierto que sentía curiosidad, ya que nunca nadie le había hecho ningún cumplido, y no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse valorada de ningún modo. Pero preguntado así, casi parecía que lo único que quería era que él la alabase.

Aunque, al parecer, él no se lo había tomado así.

-En primer lugar, como ya he dicho más de una vez, dejas que me quede aquí. No tienes problemas con mi forma de ser, aunque pueda ser algo frío en algunos momentos. Tampoco te quejas nunca de mi forma de sentarme, ni, como acabas de decir, de mi forma de comer. Y puede que lo más agradable de todo sea que tú también tengas los ojos de shinigami. En parte, claro está, porque entiendes lo que es tenerlos. Pero principalmente, es porque no puedo ver tu esperanza de vida –explicó, y Red vio cómo los ojos de él se posaban sobre su cabeza-. Aunque la gente no haya llegado a tratarme mal por mis ojos, el ver cuándo iba a morir la gente yo mismo me distanciaba. Nadie quiere saber cuándo va a morir un amigo cercano, ¿entiendes? Por eso evitaba estrechar lazos con nadie. Quizá esa sea la razón por la que no entiendo cómo funcionan las relaciones amistosas, y me comporte como un imbécil –sonrió, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia los ojos de Red-. Me gusta no saber eso de ti porque así puedo pretender que siempre vas a estar ahí.

Red apartó la mirada, ligeramente sonrojada. No sabía muy bien qué respuesta había esperado, pero desde luego no era aquella. La mayoría de las cosas que él había mencionado eran bastante objetivas, pero no sabía cómo tomarse lo último. Entendía lo que él quería decir, pero eso no evitó que escucharlo le hiciese inmensamente feliz. Iba a contestarle, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Beyond se le adelantó.

-Por cierto, ¿has ido a Europa de compras? Veo que has traído un montón de cosas. –dijo, mirando el montón de bolsas en la entrada de la habitación.

-Oh, eso. Es que estaba en el centro comercial y se me ocurrió que, ya que te ibas a quedar aquí, necesitarías una cama y algunas cosas más. No trajiste apenas nada contigo, pero aun así puede que haya comprado alguna que otra cosa innecesaria. Pero, es mejor prevenir que curar, ¿cierto?

-Cierto –asintió él, levantándose de la silla para acercarse a las bolsas. Cogió dos de ellas y se sentó en el sofá para inspeccionar su contenido. Red apuró su plato de pasta y se sentó junto a él, arrastrando el resto de las bolsas para tenerlo todo a mano.

Minutos después estaban sentados en el suelo, rodeados de todo lo que había en las bolsas. Estaban las piezas de una cama montable, un colchón de viaje, sábanas, cojines, incluso se había molestado en comprar un edredón por si hacía frío. Beyond sacó un paquete doblado de color negro y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un pijama –contestó ella, sin apartar la vista de las instrucciones de la cama.

-¿Me has comprado un pijama?

-Sí –sonrió ella, esta vez bajando las instrucciones para mirarle-. ¿Qué ibas a ponerte para dormir si no?

Beyond sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Después se levantó para dirigirse al baño.

Al de unos minutos, Red le vio entrar de nuevo en el salón. Llevaba en la mano la ropa que llevaba puesta hacía un momento, y ahora vestía el pijama que ella le había comprado. Se sentó junto a ella de nuevo y tomó las instrucciones de sus manos.

-¡Eh! Las estaba leyendo –se quejó ella.

-Es mi cama, no voy a dejar que la montes tú.

-¿Has visto que bien te queda? Tengo un gusto impecable –dijo ella, después de haberle mirado de arriba abajo.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. A los guapos todo les queda bien –bromeó.

-Claaaro –dijo ella con sarcasmo, y después rió con él.

Siguieron inspeccionando las cosas hasta bien entrada la noche. Habían extendido el edredón en el suelo para estar más cómodos, ya que no lo iban a usar aquella noche. También habían dispuesto los cojines alrededor, haciendo que el suelo pareciese una cama enorme. El contenido de las bolsas parecía no acabar nunca: cepillo de dientes, tazas, más tarros de mermelada… algunas cosas las iban llevando a su lugar correspondiente, pero se fueron cansando y acaban dejándolas en el sofá o la mesa. Beyond se había tumbado bocabajo, aún leyendo las instrucciones, y terminó por quedarse dormido encima de ellas. No era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior no había dormido en absoluto. Red le miró sonriendo. Se levantó y guardó en la nevera los platos que aún seguían encima de la mesa; ya se los comería mañana. Cuando volvió al salón, cogió las instrucciones de debajo de Beyond con cuidado de no despertarle, y se dispuso a leerlas desde el principio.

Pero tuvo la misma suerte que él, y el sueño terminó venciéndola.


	11. Capítulo 11: Nocturna

Capítulo 11: Nocturna

Era mediodía, los rayos de sol llevaban horas entrando por el ventanal del salón, iluminándolo por completo.

Beyond llevaba un par de horas despierto. Lo primero que había visto al despertar había sido el pelo revuelto de Red, a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro. Podía oler su esencia. Paseó la mirada lo máximo que pudo sin moverse, para no despertarla; el salón estaba hecho un desastre. Ya lo recogería después. No podía arriesgarse a hacer el mínimo ruido; se había dormido antes que Red y no sabía a qué hora habría caído ella rendida, pero probablemente necesitaría dormir bastantes horas.

Se paró un momento a observarla. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana hacía relucir destellos claros en su pelo castaño, cuyos mechones se esparcían por el edredón. Aún llevaba la ropa con la que había llegado a casa la noche anterior; una camiseta blanca que le quedaba un par de tallas grandes y unos shorts de algodón grises. Sus brazos se cruzaban en su estómago, abrazándose a sí misma. Vio la hoja de instrucciones bajo su cabeza y sonrió, imaginándose que se habría quedado dormida leyéndolas.

En ese momento ella empezó removerse, hasta que se dio la vuelta completamente con una mueca de incomodidad. Arrugó la nariz y bostezó, tensando los brazos para después abrazarse de nuevo; pero no tardó mucho en abrir los ojos. Beyond aún seguía mirándola, y ella sonrió.

-Hola –susurró-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Tarde –contestó él en otro susurro.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

-No, me acabo de despertar –mintió él. No habría sabido responder a la pregunta de qué hacía mirándola dormir, por lo que decidió evitarla.

-Hoy es día de pesca –dijo ella mientras se levantaba torpemente, aún soñolienta.

-¿Día de pesca? –la miró él, mientras se sentaba apoyando las palmas de las manos en el edredón.

-Esta noche vamos a ir a buscar al siguiente –explicó ella-. Así que más nos vale darnos prisa en ordenar este caos. Y no creas que he olvidado el de la cocina –terminó con una sonrisa.

Beyond se levantó y se dispuso a recoger todo lo que tenía alrededor, mientras oía a Red trastear en la cocina. Una vez hubo ordenado suficiente como para que el salón estuviese presentable, se dirijo a la cocina con intención de ayudarla; pero llegó tarde, y ella ya había recogido y estaba desayunando. Agarró un tarro de mermelada de la encimera y se sentó a su lado.

Estuvieron un momento hablando sobre lo que pasaría aquel día; Red le explicó que iban a ir a la zona de pubs de noche, pues ahí había tenido bastante suerte hasta el momento. "Además", había añadido, "como la gente aquí puede llegar a ser bastante extravagante, no les extraña nada el color de los ojos. Piensan que es parte del look, por lo que evitamos llamar la atención".

Una vez hubieron terminado de desayunar, si a comer algo a las dos de la tarde se le podía llamar desayuno, volvieron al salón. Beyond no había recogido el edredón ni los cojines, porque había pensado que, teniendo eso, se evitaría construir la cama. Al menos por un tiempo. Red se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, mientras él se sentaba en el edredón y encendía su ordenador. Quería ver a qué tipo de sitios iban a ir aquella noche, y la gente que habría. Ella ya le había dicho que algunos eran extravagantes, pero supuso que también habría gente vestida de forma normal. Si querían pasar aún más desapercibidos, lo mejor sería tomar nota de qué era lo que más se llevaba por aquellos lugares. Encontró algunas fotografías de distintos locales repletos de gente e intentó fijarse en el atuendo masculino más reclamado. Tomó nota y miró a Red, que hacía zapping aburrida porque ningún canal hablaba de su caso en ese momento.

-Red, ¿tú tienes ropa de noche?

-Claro –contestó ella, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que esto es las Vegas? –añadió sonriendo.

-Voy a parecer un flipado si voy vestido con mi ropa a cualquier discoteca.

-Ve a comprarte algo –se encogió ella de hombros-. Hay tiendas de ropa dos calles más abajo, seguro que encuentras algo.

-¿Y qué debería elegir? –preguntó, cerrando el ordenador y sentándose en el sofá con ella-. Nunca he ido a comprar ropa de noche. Bueno, tampoco es que me haya hecho falta.

-El problema con tu ropa es que es tan corriente, que llama la atención. Coge algo más arreglado, pero más informal al mismo tiempo. Algo como, no sé… ¿una camisa negra con unos pantalones ajustados? –sugirió ella.

-¿Qué te pasa con el negro? –bromeó él, mientras se apuntaba el atuendo mentalmente.

-Cuando te vi anoche con el pijama pensé que ese color te sentaba bien –contestó ella con total sinceridad, sonriendo.

Beyond miró el reloj, y se sorprendió al ver la hora. Habían pasado varias horas, y ya casi eran las ocho.

-Más vale que me dé prisa –dijo, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño para ponerse su ropa. Volvió al salón a calzarse, y vio que Red había apagado la televisión. Ella también tenía que prepararse al fin y al cabo.

-Escucha, tú ve a por eso mientras yo me cambio, y cuando vuelvas yo te espero a ti y salimos. Más o menos tardaremos de una a dos horas, y de aquí tendremos que andar un tramo algo largo, pero no te preocupes. Si uno de los dos ve a alguien, avisará al otro e intentaremos no perderle de vista y bla bla bla. Ya te sabes el resto –explicó Red. Él asintió y se despidió antes de salir por la puerta.

…

Red escuchó el timbre desde el baño, donde estaba terminando de prepararse. Fue a abrir; era Beyond, que había vuelto con una bolsa de una de las tiendas que se encontraba en la calle que le había dicho. Sonrió al ver que no había vuelto con las manos vacías. Sin embargo, él la miraba con cara de asombro.

-No sabía que era físicamente posible para ti llevar algo ajustado –comentó al verla, bromeando. Red bajó la vista hacia su vestido rojo, y se ruborizó.

-Solo lo hago para camuflarme, pero no me encuentro cómoda en absoluto.

-Tranquila, sigues estando guapa –contestó él mientras entraba algo apresurado y se dirigía al baño. Red le miró pasar por detrás de ella y cerró la puerta lentamente, pensando.

"_¿Sigues?"_

Él no tardó en salir vestido. Después de hacer alguna broma más sobre el atuendo del otro, salieron de casa hacia la calle de pubs. Red tuvo razón al decir que el camino no era precisamente corto, pero al final consiguieron llegar cuando aún no había demasiada gente, que era cuando más fácil era fijarse en la esperanza de vida de todos sin que los números se mezclaran en la muchedumbre.

Deambularon por uno y otro durante algo más de una hora, sin resultado. Le gente había ido llegando y se hacía más y más difícil fijarse en los números encima de las cabezas de todos, pero, aunque hubiese más gente, seguían sin encontrar a nadie. Se acercaron a la barra y Red suspiró.

-No está siendo tan fácil como otras veces -dijo, bajando la mirada.

-Eh, ¿qué le ocurre a esta belleza?

Red levantó la vista, para encontrarse con un hombre rondando los treinta años que la miraba de arriba abajo. Intentó reprimir una mueca de disgusto, y decidió que no contestaría. Se volvió hacia Beyond, que tenía la vista clavada en algún lugar de la sala. Sin una palabra, agarró el brazo de ella y la acercó a él, para que su campo de visión fuese el mismo. Red no tardó en dar con ella también.

Una hermosa mujer de pelo negro reía al lado de un hombre de bastante más edad y menos atractivo. Bajo su nombre, se podía leer que tan solo le quedaban dos horas de vida.

-A la gente se le contesta cuando te hacen una pregunta, señorita –dijo el mismo hombre de antes, pegándose a Red descaradamente. Ella bufó molesta, aún intentando ignorarle. Pero Beyond no veía por qué razón debía hacer tal cosa.

-Me parece que la señorita preferiría no pasar la velada con usted –se adelantó. El hombre soltó una risa falsa.

-¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú para meterte?

-Si no entiendes que ignorarte significa "piérdete", entonces alguien tendrá que explicártelo –se aventuró.

Lo siguiente que supo fue había recibido un puñetazo en la cara. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero consiguió mantenerse. Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a devolvérselo; pero alguien se le adelantó.

Red le había dado un puñetazo en el estómago. El hombre reprimió un grito, cerrando los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir la miró con pura ira.

-Yo te enseñaré quién manda…

Red le miraba desafiante, dispuesta a volver a atacar. Pero justo cuando él iba a adelantarse, recibió una patada en el costado y cayó al suelo. Ella le miró insólita, mientras notaba cómo Beyond la cogía de la mano y empezaba a correr hacia la salida, arrastrándola con él.

A ese paso, no tardaron en salir de la zona de pubs. Relajaron el paso cuando llegaron a una calle desierta, cercana a la casa de Red, y dedicaron un momento a tomar aire. De repente, Beyond se paró y Red se volvió a mirarle. Él la miraba con expresión seria, por eso se sorprendió cuando la agarró de los brazos para acercarla a él y abrazarla fuertemente.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así. Por favor.

Red le devolvió el abrazo y asintió. Se quedaron un momento así, hasta que él la alejó suavemente por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos. Sonreía.

-Volvamos a casa.

Red le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviada al no ver ni rastro de enfado en los ojos de él. Lentamente retomaron el paso, acompañados solamente por el lejano ruido de los casinos y las fiestas.


	12. Capítulo 12: Pausa

Capítulo 12: Pausa

-Gracias por lo de ayer. De verdad, no sabía en qué estaba pensando.

Red removía su café con la mirada baja, aún algo preocupada por haber causado problemas. La noche anterior no había encontrado las fuerzas para decirlo, aunque Beyond le hubiese dejado muy claro que no estaba para nada molesto. Pero ella seguía arrepentida, porque, además de haberle metido en una pelea, habían perdido una víctima. Y probablemente no podrían volver a pasarse por aquella zona durante un tiempo. Beyond lo sabía, pero en parte se alegraba; aquel ambiente le molestaba e incomodaba enormemente, y definitivamente prefería esconderse en almacenes abandonados y árboles.

-No es nada –contestó, metiendo la mano en un tarro de mermelada. Red apoyó el café en la mesa y suspiró.

-Sí, sí que lo es. Encontrar a esa mujer fue un milagro, y por ser una idiota perdimos la oportunidad. Y, además, recibiste un puñetazo.

Él sonrió levemente, recordando cómo lo primero que había hecho ella al llegar a casa la noche anterior había sido sacar el botiquín e inspeccionarle la cara. No había sido para tanto, ni siquiera había sangrado, pero le costó mucho convencerla de que se encontraba bien. "Probablemente esté bastante mejor de lo que aún se encontrará él", había bromeado. Al final ella desistió, pero tan solo después de insistir innumerables veces.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy bieeen, olvídalo, ¿vale? –dijo él sonriendo, con la esperanza de que ella dejase el tema-. Además, estaba pensando en proponerte algo.

-¿El qué? –se giró ella extrañada.

-Podríamos dejarlo por unos días –empezó a explicar él-. Podríamos pasar, no sé, tres días más sin hacer nada. Sin víctimas. Sin fotos. Dejar que la gente empiece a extrañarse, a tranquilizarse…

-Dejar a L sin nada que seguir –adivinó ella. Beyond sonrió.

-Exactamente. Hay tantas cosas que podemos hacer para confundirle… las posibilidades son casi infinitas –dijo, mirando a la nada con una enorme sonrisa. Red rió levemente al verle así, mientras se levantaba a dejar la taza en el fregadero y se dirigía al salón. Beyond entró tras ella y la vio mirando por la ventana. Suspiró.

-No me parece mala idea. Además, está lloviendo, así que qué mejores días para hacer eso que los de mal tiempo.

-¿Nunca has ido a buscar gente cuando llovía? –preguntó él, sentándose en el edredón del suelo. Red cerró la ventana y se sentó junto a él.

-Sí, y fue horrible –explicó, cerrando los ojos mientras hacía memoria-. Ocurrió cuando buscaba la quinta víctima. Cuando salí de casa no hacía tan mal tiempo, aunque sí se veían algunas nubes grises. Pero no pensé que haría tormenta, y me pilló completamente por sorpresa. Aquella vez también fue un disparo, y te puedes imaginar lo que fue buscar la bala en mitad de lluvia y rayos. Tardé algo más de una hora, y otra media hora hasta que llegué a casa. Hecha un asco, por supuesto. Creo que esa ha sido la única vez en la que no me divertí –suspiró de nuevo.

-Así que, resumiendo –la miró Beyond- no volverás a salir con mal tiempo.

-No, no lo creo –sonrió ella-. Por cierto, se me acaba de ocurrir que ahora que nos tenemos que quedar en casa por fin podré hacer todas las cosas que no podía hacer cuando no tenía a nadie –se tapó la boca automáticamente después de decirlo. Realmente necesitaba trabajar en lo de pensar antes de hablar.

-¿Y con eso te refieres a….? –preguntó Beyond, curioso. No había tardado en asimilar que ella estaba disfrutando de tener un compañero de piso, y se limitaba a no hacer preguntas sobre los arrebatos de ella. Y, aunque él no era alguien que necesitase tanta compañía, tenía que admitir que era agradable poder expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta sin que le juzgasen.

-¡Muchas cosas! –contestó Red animada al ver que él ponía interés-. Eh, ¿sabes qué podría hacer ahora mismo?

Se levantó y le hizo un gesto a Beyond para que la siguiese. Fueron a su habitación y Red abrió su armario para buscar algo entre su ropa. Su rostro se iluminó cuando dio con ello, y lo sacó con cuidado. Era una guitarra.

-A veces venían grupos no muy conocidos a tocar en el bar donde trabajaba de camarera –explicó-. Para darse a conocer, y eso. Uno de los guitarristas solía frecuentar mucho, y yo siempre le veía practicar. Cuando me vine aquí, esto fue lo primero que me compré, y no tardé demasiado en aprender a usarla. Aunque no tiene ningún mérito porque es bastante sencillo –sonrió-. Quería enseñarte una canción que escribí una vez supe usarla medianamente bien.

Se sentaron en la cama y ella se dispuso a tocar.

Beyond la miraba con una mezcla de ternura y admiración, pero ella no llegó a darse cuenta. La melodía era tranquila, aunque no pausada. Red la tocaba de forma casi automática, pues ya había quedado grabada en su memoria. La había tocado cada vez que se había sentido sola, cada vez que no encontraba sentido a todo lo que la rodeaba, cuando necesitaba escapar. Era cierto que no era una melodía complicada, pero era agradable al oído y casi se fundía con el ambiente.

Beyond esperaba que se pusiese a cantar en cualquier momento, y por eso se sintió ligeramente decepcionado cuando ella dejó de tocar y le miró, expectante.

-Ya sé que no es muy buena –se excusó ella-, pero la siento muy cercana y amena. Lo siento si te he hecho escucharla y no te ha gustado.

-Me ha gustado –le aseguró él-. Es una canción genial, pero ¿no tiene letra?

-No –negó ella-. Decidí no ponérsela porque no tenía mucho bueno de qué hablar en aquel entonces. Quería que la canción no perdiese el tono alegre.

-Entiendo –asintió-. Pues es una pena, porque me apetecía mucho oírte cantar –añadió, para quitarle hierro al asunto. Red rió y dejó la guitarra a un lado, para acercarse a Beyond.

-En ese caso más te vale preparar los oídos, porque tengo un repertorio muuuy extenso –sonrió, y se levantó de la cama para situarse en el centro de la habitación. Dio dos golpecitos en un micrófono imaginario y se aclaró la garganta. Empezó a cantar la canción que más estaba sonando en la radio en aquel momento, y Beyond rió al oírla.

-¡Ahora que el público cante conmigo! –se interrumpió ella antes de llegar al estribillo. Beyond se resignó y empezó a cantar con ella, ambos desafinando terriblemente y sin ser capaces de cantar una línea sin romper en una carcajada.

El corazón de Red latía a una velocidad que antes no hubiese considerado posible. Nunca había sido tan feliz, y, probablemente, si hace una semana le hubiesen dicho que en ese momento estaría cantando acompañada de un amigo, no lo hubiese creído. Pero ahí estaba, de verdad, sin gritos o miradas de desprecio.

Alguien que realmente disfrutaba de su compañía.


	13. Capítulo 13: Reacción

Capítulo 13: Reacción

-Watari, ¿serías tan amable de traerme otro café, por favor?

Hacía una semana desde la última vez que Red y Beyond habían hecho su aparición en algún cadáver. Apenas habían hecho nada aquellos días, además de algunos de los planes que ella tenía en mente; desde ver todas sus películas favoritas en el mismo día sin levantarse del sofá, hasta cocinar una tarta. Beyond incluso había accedido a hacer algo de turismo y sacar fotos por la ciudad, cosa que Red tampoco había hecho hasta aquel momento aunque llevase un tiempo viviendo allí.

Claro que L no sabía todo aquello.

"_Siete días. Es el intervalo más largo que hemos experimentado hasta ahora desde que comenzaron los asesinatos. La gente está empezando a pensar que ha muerto… sin embargo, las probabilidades de que eso sea cierto son extremadamente escasas, casi me atrevería a decir inexistentes. Si alguien está jugando con nosotros, lo que busca es que su inteligencia sea reconocida, por lo que no tiene sentido que haga una pausa sin razón aparente. Después, está el hecho de que su inteligencia ya ha sido reconocida públicamente. Si no era eso lo que buscaba, entonces, ¿qué es?"_

Quillsh entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido, y dejó la taza de café en el escritorio de L. Él añadió unos cuantos terrones de azúcar, más de los necesarios, y le dio un sorbo.

-Muchas gracias.

Frente a él había un mural enorme, cubierto con todas las fotografías que se habían recolectado a lo largo del caso, incluyendo las que había en los cadáveres y las que se tomaban de la escena. Se fijó en estas últimas un momento.

"_Por su forma de matar, se puede adivinar que no disfruta demasiado haciéndolo. Probablemente no conozca otra forma de llamar la atención de tanta gente, y por eso cree que es completamente necesario para su plan. Pero no es un psicópata, no disfruta del dolor humano. Suele usar armas de distancia en lugar de cuerpo a cuerpo, y no manipula los cuerpos de ninguna forma, casi es como si le diesen repulsión. _

_Definitivamente, el móvil de esta persona es la atención. Lo que nos lleva a la conclusión de que, muy probablemente, trabaje en solitario. Pero aún no consigo adivinar qué es exactamente lo que busca, teniendo en cuenta que su fama ya se ha extendido considerablemente y que los medios de comunicación no hacen más que hablar del caso…"_

Se acercó al mural y arrimó la mano a una de las fotografías que se habían encontrado en el último cadáver, casi acariciándola.

-¿_Qué es lo que quieres_? -susurró.

…

-Viajar a Europa –dijo Red, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Ella y Beyond se habían pasado el día leyendo viejos comics y libros que ella tenía en la estanterías de su habitación, y ahora estaban sentados en la cama mirando las fotos de una guía del mundo. El libro tenía los bordes gastados, y se notaba que Red habías pasado sus páginas un centenar de veces. Al verla mirar las fotos con tanta fascinación, Beyond le había preguntado qué era lo que le rondaba la cabeza. Y aquella había sido su respuesta.

-Solo imagínatelo, Beyond, estar en Francia, Alemania, ¡o Inglaterra! –exclamó sin poder contenerse.

-Yo antes vivía en Inglaterra –explicó él, sonriendo al verla. Ella le miró boquiabierta.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo es?

-Si te soy sincero, no conozco casi nada –suspiró él-. El orfanato en el que vivía cuando era niño estaba en Winchester, y ni siquiera conozco eso. Nos pasábamos todo el día dentro, eran bastante restrictivos con nosotros. Y cuando salí de allí, me fui directamente a los Ángeles. No soportaba estar allí, cerca de aquel lugar donde…

Beyond se cortó a sí mismo. No sabía si empezar a contar toda la historia o dejarlo ahí, pero la mirada expectante de Red le animó a seguir hablando.

-Bueno, verás. Aquel orfanato no era como los demás. Este estaba ideado para niños especiales, con alguna propiedad extraordinaria. Los había que eran genios del arte, otros de las matemáticas, algunos con una intuición envidiable… yo estaba allí principalmente por mis ojos, aunque después de hacerme algunos exámenes afirmaron que mi inteligencia también se salía de lo normal. Estaba de los primeros, aunque en ningún momento llegué a serlo. Porque allí, en ese orfanato, es donde también se crió L –Red le miró, aún más sorprendida que antes, pero no le interrumpió-. Se dieron cuenta de las cualidades de L a una edad muy temprana, y pronto empezó a resolver crímenes por todo el mundo. Le consideraron tan importante para la humanidad, que decidieron que debían tener un resguardo por si le pasaba algo, y ahí es donde empezó todo. Impusieron un orden de "los sucesores de L", donde yo solía ser segundo… hasta que A dejó de estar entre nosotros –explicó, bajando la mirada levemente. Tomó aire profundamente antes de continuar- En teoría, yo debería seguir en el orfanato hasta que L muera, y cuando eso ocurra tomar su lugar. Pero no quería hacer eso, y no podían retenerme, así que me fui.

-Vaya, eso es…

-No soy un resguardo –la interrumpió Beyond inconscientemente, absorto en sus pensamientos-. Siempre fui mejor que L, y lo sigo siendo. Ese estúpido… quién se cree que es. Poniéndose a sí mismo por delante del resto del mundo, sin tener en cuenta que todo no se reduce a eso. Y aun así tiene el título de "mejor detective"… Ni siquiera pudo evitar que A… todo fue culpa suya. Nunca seré su sucesor, porque yo siempre debí estar en su lugar… ¡desde el primer día! –gritó, dejando escapar toda la ira que había acumulado a lo largo de la conversación.

Red le cogió por los hombros, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos. Los de él brillaban más que nunca, casi daban la imagen de estar en llamas. Los de ella le miraban serenos y con un rastro de preocupación.

-Beyond, está bien. No pasa nada –susurró ella-. Yo te creo, sé que estás en lo cierto. Pero por favor, respira, cálmate. L no merece que pierdas los nervios por él.

Beyond la miró, tranquilizándose por momentos. Red tenía razón; aquel condenado no merecía más que la derrota. Y lo haría limpiamente, sin perder un rastro de orgullo. Respiró hondo una última vez, y se dejó caer en la cama.

-Tienes razón. Ni él merece que pierda los estribos, ni tú mereces pagar por toda mi rabia hacia él. Lo siento.

-No importa. Puedo entenderlo, en parte –dijo ella, sonriendo levemente. Él se apoyó en sus codos y la miró, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Además –dijo-, ahora mismo L estará en algún lugar pensando qué le ha ocurrido al tan buscado asesino en serie de Las Vegas.


	14. Capítulo 14: Camuflaje

Capítulo 14: Camuflaje

-Llevamos ya un tiempo fuera del oficio, ¿te apetece salir hoy a ver si hay suerte? –preguntó Red algo distraída, más concentrada en su videojuego que en Beyond. Este levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y la miró, dudando.

-Mmh, lo cierto es que sí tengo ganas de seguir con el juego. Además, esta mañana estaba pensando en cómo podríamos hacerlo más complicado aún.

Red cerró su consola y le miró, impaciente. Él sonrió al ver su reacción, cerró el libro y se sentó junto a ella.

-Verás –comenzó a explicar-, desde el principio empezaste a dejar fotografías en los cadáveres sin razón aparente, ¿verdad? –ella asintió-. Bien, pues ¿qué tal si le hacemos creer a L que sí tienen un por qué?

-Aah, comprendo, algo así como dejar un mensaje en las fotografías, ¿no? –sonrió ella.

-Exactamente. Conociéndole, probablemente al ver las fotos lo primero que hizo fue buscarles un sentido. Y por supuesto, no lo encontró. No puedes encontrar algo que no existe. Lo que vamos a conseguir añadiendo un mensaje ahora es que, además de intentar entender el mensaje en sí, buscará una razón por la cual hemos empezado a dejar mensajes. Y de nuevo, no habrá ninguna razón aparte de la de hacerle rabiar –terminó, triunfante.

-Eres una mente malvada –bromeó ella con expresión pícara-.

-Lo sé –respondió él, con un guiño.

-Sabes, a veces me gustaría poder poner una cámara en el cuartel de L, solo para ver cómo reacciona a todo lo que hacemos.

-Si supieras cuántas veces he considerado esa posibilidad… -suspiró él con una sonrisa.

Red alzó los brazos para desperezarse, se levantó y se dirijo a su habitación. Volvió al de un momento con un fajo de fotografías y un maletín de color gris. Puso ambas cosas en el centro del edredón y se sentó a modo apache frente al material. Beyond la imitó, y cogió el maletín, curioso.

-¿Qué hay dentro?

-Material –contestó ella, cogiéndolo de sus manos para abrirlo-. No sé cómo tenías pensado manipular estas fotografías, pero ya sabes que su material es bastante especial. Por la misma razón por la que no puedes dejar huellas dactilares, tampoco puedes escribir en ellas. Ni humedecerlas, el agua resbala. Es como si fuesen impermeables –explicó-. Pero había pensado que podríamos recortarlas de alguna manera para formar un mensaje. O hacer muñequitos, lo que más te apetezca –terminó sonriendo. Beyond cogió el fajo de fotografías, dejo la mitad frente a él y la otra mitad frente a Red. Ella sacó un par de tijeras del maletín y le tendió una.

-Cuidado –le advirtió-, el filo está más afilado que en las convencionales.

-¿De dónde sacas todas estas cosas? –preguntó, cogiendo las tijeras cuidadosamente. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Mayoritariamente, ferreterías antiguas. No sabes la cantidad de cosas que puedes llegar a encontrar. Bueno –dijo, cogiendo la primera fotografía de su montón con una mano y la tijera con la otra-, ¿qué te apetece decirle a L?

Beyond lo pensó un momento. Quería dejar el mensaje más incoherente que se le ocurriese, que tuviese el menor sentido posible. Miró a Red con una media sonrisa.

-Lo tengo.

…..

-¿Alguna vez habías ido por esta zona?

-No –contestó Red, mirando a su alrededor fascinada por las luces-. Pero hay mucha gente, y esto está lleno de clubs por lo que seguro que encontramos a alguien.

Ella y Beyond caminaban por una de las calles más transitadas por turistas. A su alrededor, los carteles brillaban con luces de neón anunciando espectáculos nocturnos. Por la tarde a lo mejor hubiesen encontrado algún espectáculo familiar, pero no a aquellas horas. Pero obviamente, para encontrar lo que iban buscando era mejor aquel momento del día.

Red trató de dejarse encandilar por los carteles que la rodeaban para centrarse en los números sobre las cabezas de la gente. Años, años, años… suspiró. No quería andar dando vueltas durante horas como la última vez. Y mucho menos, pasar de nuevo la vergüenza de que Beyond la llevase a la espalda. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse aquel pensamiento de la mente y le miró. Él también pasaba la mirada lo más rápido que podía de una cabeza a otra, bufando aburrido de vez en cuando. A Red le sentaba mal tener que pasar siempre por zonas tan concurridas, pues él ya le había dejado bastante claro que no disfrutaba de estar abriéndose paso a codazos, pero tampoco les quedaba otra alternativa.

En ese momento, un codazo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento –murmuró la mujer, pasando por delante de ella con prisa.

-No pas…

Se interrumpió al ver la esperanza de vida de aquella mujer.

Una hora y diez minutos.

Agarró a Beyond del brazo sin desviar la mirada de la mujer. Este se giró, confuso, e iba a preguntarle que ocurría hasta que la vio. Asintió sin una palabra y se encaminaron a seguirla. Había entrado en una especie de espectáculo de Cabaret, y a Red se le iluminaron los ojos. Desde que habían pisado aquella zona, había estado a punto de abandonar la búsqueda para meterse a uno de los shows, pero se había contenido a sí misma. Y ahora estaba siendo debidamente recompensada por sus esfuerzos, había decidido.

Vieron que la mujer se adentraba entre bastidores, y a Red le dio un vuelco el corazón de la emoción. Se giró hacia Beyond.

-Ha entrado a los camerinos.

-Sí, actuará ahora supongo –contestó él, indiferente. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¡Hay que seguirla!

-Pero no podemos, nosotros no somos parte del espectáculo. Habrá que esperar a que termine –dijo, sentándose en una de las mesas. Red sonrió y se acercó a él.

-No, TÚ no eres parte del espectáculo.

Y dicho esto, se perdió entre la gente. Beyond sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, preguntándose qué tenía pensado hacer. Y no tardó en descubrirlo.

Al de unos minutos, los músicos bajo el escenario empezaron a tocar y se abrió el telón. Beyond se llevó la mano a la boca, intentando reprimir una carcajada.

Red se encontraba en la primera fila de las chicas vestidas de cabaret, y le guiñó un ojo a modo de saludo. No entendía cómo se había atrevido a colarse entre bastidores, robarle el traje a una de las mujeres y salir al escenario sin saberse la coreografía, pero de nuevo, su conducta impulsiva no le sorprendió en absoluto. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que la coreografía no era complicada en absoluto y ella era capaz de seguirla, aunque de forma algo más torpe que las demás. Pronto cambiaron posiciones y ella quedó en la parte de atrás, y no la volvió a ver hasta que terminó el espectáculo y salieron a saludar. El rostro de Red brillaba con luz propia de pura alegría, y Beyond sonrió al verla así.

Red entró en los camerinos y se cambió lo más deprisa que pudo. No podía permitirse perder de vista a la bailarina, a la que ahora tan solo le quedaban diez minutos de vida. Se preguntó qué clase de muerte tendría, para ser repentina. Consiguió terminar de cambiarse unos minutos antes que ella, y se escondió tras unos cubos de basura que había a la salida trasera del edificio, por donde iban saliendo las demás. Esperó un momento antes de verla salir acompañada de una compañera. Frunció el ceño; solo le quedaban dos minutos de vida, y aquello estaba desierto. Quién podría…

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Ella. La compañera.

Vio cómo la amordazaba y forcejeaban un breve instante, antes de recibir una puñalada en el estómago. No se paró un momento a mirarla; la dejó caer y huyó. Red bufó; otro asesinato sin gracia. Esta vez dedujo que serían asuntos de trabajo, aunque podrían ser celos. O quizá le había robado el novio, a saber. Esperó un momento antes de salir de su escondite, y fue dejando las fotos una a una de la forma que le había dicho Beyond, cuidándose de no acercarse demasiado. Una vez hubo terminado, se fue caminando a paso relajado en dirección contraria a la que había elegido la auténtica asesina. En la entrada del cabaret la esperaba Beyond, apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos. Se acercó a él intentando controlarse para no preguntar qué tal había estado, y ambos empezaron a caminar.

Una vez se hubieron alejado de la zona, Beyond rompió el silencio.

-Nada mal.

-¿Uhm?

-Para no saberte la coreografía, no lo has hecho nada mal –explicó él sonriendo. Red le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, riendo.

-¿Acaso esperabas menos de mí?


	15. Capítulo 15: Incoherencia

Capítulo 15: Incoherencia

-¿Cómo fue?

-Como siempre. Simple y aburrido.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada, y Red y Beyond se encontraban conversando en el salón. Habían llegado a casa hacía unas pocas horas. Ella había intentado dormir, pero al de tres horas de estar dando vueltas en la cama, había decidido levantarse; él ni siquiera se había acostado.

-Cuando terminó el espectáculo apenas le quedaban unos minutos de vida, debió de darse mucha prisa –comentó Beyond.

-Lo que más me extrañó fue que la asesinó su compañera. Imaginaba que sería algún tipo que quisiese acostarse con ella y recibiera un no por respuesta, o algo por el estilo. Pero al parecer estaba equivocada. Qué locura de mundo, ¿eh?

-Sobre todo el tuyo –bromeó él. Red le dedicó una sonrisa cansada, pues aún estaba algo soñolienta a pesar de haberse tomado un café.

-Pero aun así te encanta, no mientas.

-¿Cuándo he negado yo eso? –sonrió él.

Red se tumbó bocarriba en el edredón, con las manos cruzadas en la nuca. Le vino a la mente la imagen del cuerpo inerte de la bailarina, rodeada de las fotografías, y sonrió al recordar el mensaje.

-¿Qué crees que pensará L cuando vea lo que le hemos dejado?

Beyond rió al recordar el mensaje, y se imaginó la reacción del detective cuando lo descifrase. Aquello realmente era algo que pagaría por ver.

-No lo sé, la verdad. Probablemente se alegre de ver que al fin hemos dejado lo más parecido a una pista, pero no sé cómo reaccionará cuando lea el mensaje. No está acostumbrado a cosas tan estúpidas.

-De todas formas, ¿tenías pensado repetirlo? –se giró ella para mirarle.

-Nah, si empezamos a hacerlo más a menudo se lo tomará como un patrón y dejará de ser completamente aleatorio. –contestó él. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Pues menos mal, porque preparar las fotos fue un coñazo.

-¿No era que te gustaban las manualidades?

-¡Con materiales normales! –se defendió ella-. En fin, ya pensaremos en algo diferente la próxima vez. Por ejemplo, pintarles bigotes.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó Beyond bromeando. Red rió y le sacó la lengua.

-Diez –contestó.

-No hace falta que lo jures –dijo él, cerrando el ordenador que había estado usando y abriendo otro tarro de mermelada.

Ella se incorporó para acercarse a gatas al televisor. Lo encendió y metió la mano por la parte de atrás, enchufando la consola. Cogió el mando y miró a Beyond.

-¿Quieres jugar a la Xbox?

-¿A las cinco de la madrugada?

-Sí –sonrió ella. Él sacudió la cabeza, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Esta chica…", pensó. Se acercó a ella y cogió el mando que le tendía, mientras ella empezaba a preparar la partida para ambos.

-Te advierto que soy muy buena –dijo Red sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Beyond la miró levantando una ceja.

-¿Ah, sí? Eso habrá que verlo.

….

"_¿Qué significa esto?"_

L se encontraba en el cuartel, rodeado de pantallas que mostraban búsquedas en Google además de las instantáneas del último asesinato. Había analizado las fotografías con las que habían rodeado el cadáver, para descubrir que el mensaje escondía unas notas musicales en un orden concreto. En ese momento, sonaba en la habitación una melodía simple, pegadiza y repetitiva. Una melodía conocida por todo el mundo.

"_La canción del camión de los helados. Interesante."_

Cogió la cereza en la punta del pastel que se encontraba frente a él y se la metió en la boca, escuchando cómo la canción se repetía de nuevo.

"_Las probabilidades de que este no fuese el mensaje que quería dejar el asesino son casi nulas. No hay muchas más opciones posibles con las fotografías que dejó, por lo que esta es indudablemente la pista que quería dejar. La siguiente pregunta es, ¿a qué se refiere este mensaje? ¿Es clave para la localización de la siguiente escena del crimen? ¿O la próxima víctima? Quizá lo que intenta decir es que el siguiente será alguien de corta edad. Hasta ahora solo han sido personas rondando los treinta o cuarenta años, y es posible que esta sea la primera vez que deja una advertencia porque también sería la primera vez que hay un cambio en la víctima. Dudo que sea una pista sobre el método que usará la próxima vez, pues el último asesinato ya fue algo diferente a los últimos. Aunque no sea la primera vez que se enfrenta cuerpo a cuerpo… una sola puñalada, tal y como hizo en el segundo caso. Eso afirma la idea de que no disfruta viendo sufrir a sus víctimas, ya que si así fuera, no se contentaría con apuñalarles una vez. _

_Dejando eso aparte, aún queda el tema de su objetivo. Si quería ser reconocido públicamente, hace tiempo que lo consiguió; quizá espera a que alguien en concreto se involucre en el caso. Pero la gran mayoría de detectives de fama mundial ya han explicado en medios de comunicación que han estado investigando el caso, incluso se sabe que yo mismo estoy trabajando en él. ¿Qué más podría querer?"_

La melodía dejó de sonar y aquello le sacó de sus pensamientos. Volvió a mirar las fotografías, colocadas en orden encima del escritorio, y fue entonces cuando una idea cruzó su mente.

"_La melodía no es una pista sobre la siguiente víctima, ni la localización. Es un mensaje sobre su objetivo. ¿Qué tienen en común la canción del camión de los helados y estos asesinatos?_

_Que ambos atraen a gente. Lo mismo que los niños siempre acuden al camión al oír esa melodía, lo que el asesino busca es que acudamos a las escenas del crimen… que acudamos a él. ¿Es posible que tenga algo personal en contra de alguno de los investigadores? No, si así fuese habría muchísimas otras formas de tener oportunidad de reunirse en solitario con cualquiera de ellos, y en este caso sería casi imposible que su objetivo acudiese en solitario. Sin embargo…."_

Cogió su taza de té con los dedos pulgar e índice y dio un sorbo.

-Watari, póngame en contacto con la fuerza especial, por favor.

Quillsh asintió y fue en busca del teléfono correspondiente. Cuando L oyó la puerta cerrarse, cogió de la mesa la fotografía en la que se encontraban las notas que hacían volver a empezar la melodía y sonrió.

"_Ahora es cuando empieza el juego de verdad, Red__."_


	16. Capítulo 16: Esquivo

Capítulo 16: Esquivo

-No sé cómo no te he traído aquí antes, esto es una mina. Casi literalmente.

Eran las once y media de la noche, y Red y Beyond caminaban por la zona de casinos. Como siempre, estaba repleto de gente, pero era más sencillo hacerse paso debido al orden de locales. Red conocía los recorridos como la palma de su mano; no en vano se había pasado en aquel lugar casi dos meses al llegar a Las Vegas. Le había explicado a Beyond que era de allí de donde había sacado todo el dinero que tenía ahora. "Aunque no jugué limpio ni una sola vez", había reconocido. "Una vez incluso puse un puesto de pitonisa. La gente me creía porque siempre adivinaba su nombre antes de que me lo dijesen, y después me inventaba alguna chorrada sobre qué les pasaría en el futuro. Debí haber hecho eso durante más tiempo, era divertido", recordó después con una sonrisa.

-Deberíamos venir aquí más a menudo. Es muy fácil seguir las esperanzas de vida de la gente, la mayoría están quitos. ¿Recuerdas lo difícil que era en el club nocturno?

-Ni me lo recuerdes, era un dolor de cabeza –bufó ella.

Entraron en uno de los establecimientos, y Red respiró hondo. Aquel lugar le traía muchos buenos recuerdos; por eso habían elegido ese en concreto. Fue el primer casino al que entró en su vida, y también el que más había frecuentado desde el día que llegó. Era de aspecto temático, inspirado en la antigua Grecia. Tenían fuentes blancas decorativas por todas partes, y todo el personal iba vestido con túnicas. Red corrió a una de las máquinas situadas en el centro del local, y acarició sus botones con expresión nostálgica.

-Si supieses cuántas horas he pasado aquí….

Beyond no la escuchaba, estaba pendiente de una de las mesas de juego. Al parecer, un hombre estaba en racha; se oían gritos de ánimo y aplausos continuamente. El montón de fichas frente a él era mayor que el de cualquier otro, y cada apuesta era más alta que la anterior.

Pero eso no fue lo que le había llamado la atención; los números sobre él decían que no llegaría a disfrutar de su pequeña fortuna. Dos horas. Le miró de nuevo, algo apenado. Era una lástima saber que todo lo que estaba apostando en aquel momento no llegaría a ningún lado. "Más bien, que llegará al bolsillo de algún listillo", pensó. Cuando se giró para avisar a Red, esta ya se había puesto a jugar con la máquina.

-Red –le susurró.

-Dime –contestó ella, distraída.

-El hombre en la mesa de blackjack.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-La esperanza de vida. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de mirar de una vez?

Ella suspiró y se giró. No tardó en fijar la vista en el hombre, para después volverse hacia Beyond y asentir.

-Pero aún faltan un par de horas. ¿Qué tiene de malo que me quede jugando un poco?

Él dejó escapar otro suspiro de exasperación, pero decidió que ella tenía razón. Si iban a tener que quedarse a esperar, al menos podían entretenerse. Se acercó a una de las mesas donde servían bebidas y se sentó en el taburete, intentando disimular sin quitarle ojo al hombre.

-¿Desea probar nuestro nuevo cóctel, caballero?

Se giró al oír una voz femenina a su espalda. Era la camarera, que le ofrecía una bebida de color azul brillante. Él la rechazó con un gesto y volvió a girarse. En aquel momento echó de menos uno de sus tarros, hacía algunas horas que no echaba mano de uno y su cuerpo empezaba a pedirlo. "Solo serán un par de horas", se recordó. "Un par de hor…

En ese momento se fijó en algo llamó su atención. Uno de los hombres que compartía mesa con la próxima víctima… ¿de qué le sonaba aquella cara? Levantó la vista hacia su nombre, y al leerlo se le cayó el alma a los pies. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

Recordaba haber leído aquel nombre en uno de los archivos policiales; pero no los convencionales. Tan solo había visto a ese hombre la vez que hackeó la red de L.

Era parte de la fuerza especial.

Se levantó de su asiento precipitadamente y se acercó a Red. La cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella, sin dejar de caminar en ningún momento, con la cabeza gacha. Ella se quejó e intentó soltarse, pero él le había lanzado tal mirada que terminó siguiéndole sin una palabra. Una vez estuvieron fuera del local, la soltó y ella se acarició la muñeca, que ahora estaba roja.

-¿Qué pasa? –le reprochó Red en un susurro.

-Nos están buscando –contestó él, sin dar ninguna otra explicación. Red se llevó la mano a la boca, incrédula. Por un segundo, se le ocurrió pensar que Beyond tan solo estaba bromeando; pero al ver la forma en que la miraba, supo que iba completamente en serio.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta que dejaron la zona de casinos, y aminoraron la marcha. Red se había pasado todo el camino mirando a Beyond, esperando más explicaciones, pero él no se las dio hasta que se hubo asegurado de que estaban a dos calles de la casa de ella.

-Uno de los hombres en la mesa de blackjack era un miembro de la fuerza especial. Parece ser que L se ha cansado de jugar solo, y ha empezado a buscarnos por la ciudad –explicó-. Conociéndole, tendrá gente en todos los lugares donde hayas dejado tu huella, y es posible que en otros lugares que también sean muy transitados. Puede que pasemos desapercibidos para la gente normal, pero créeme, no para éstos.

Red le escuchaba boquiabierta, sin poder creerlo. Sin _querer_creerlo. Estaban rodeados, y no había nada que pudiesen hacer.

-Eso significa… ¿que tendremos que dejarlo? –preguntó en un murmuro. Hasta aquel momento no había pensado en qué ocurriría si se veían obligados a parar, y todas las dudas le vinieron a la mente en aquel instante: ¿volvería Beyond a Los Ángeles? Al fin y al cabo, sin el caso no tenía nada que hacer allí. Una parte de ella quería creer que se quedaría por ella, pero en el fondo lo creía muy poco probable. "Al fin y al cabo" pensó, "solo vino aquí en busca de Red el asesino, no de mí".

Beyond no había contestado todavía; estaba aún más perdido en sus pensamientos de lo que ella lo estaba.


	17. Capítulo 17: Posición

Capítulo 17: Posición

A Red le había costado horrores quedarse dormida aquella noche. Horas después, las mismas preocupaciones seguían rondándole la cabeza. Se sentía atrapada, acorralada, ¿cómo un simple movimiento de L había conseguido ponerla en una situación como aquella? Intentó calmarse un millar de veces, pensar con claridad y dar con la solución, pero la idea de volver a quedarse sola le nublaba la mente. Además, estaba el hecho de que si aquello terminaba ahí, Beyond no superarí él la odiaría por eso. No estaba segura de poder soportar que la única persona que la entendía terminase odiándola. Se tumbó bocabajo en su cama y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada; tan solo quería acallar sus pensamientos y dormir.

Y, aunque no consiguiera que todas aquellas preguntas le diesen un respiro, su cuerpo necesitaba descansar y cayó dormida. Descansó bastantes más horas de las que había planeado, y al despertarse, la hora que dictaba el reloj la sorprendió. Pero no tardó en recordar la conversación de la noche anterior y la hora pasó a ser su última preocupación. Habría querido seguir durmiendo para siempre, pero se obligó a sí misma a levantarse de la cama y afrontar el día con el máximo optimismo posible. Al fin y al cabo, encontrar una solución podía ser difícil, pero no imposible.

-Beyond, ¿estás despier… -empezó a decir mientras se acercaba al salón. Pero lo que vio la dejó sin palabras.

El salón estaba perfectamente ordenado, incluso más que cuando vivía sola. Los tarros de mermelada que siempre había encima de la mesa del salón habían desaparecido, e incluso el edredón del suelo estaba doblado encima del sofá, con todos los cojines.

Entró en la cocina, deseando que sus sospechas no se hiciesen realidad. Nada.

-¿Beyond? –gritó, esperando una respuesta desde el baño. Pero nadie devolvió la llamada.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, abatida. Había ocurrido, lo que más había temido desde el día en que él llegó, y especialmente la noche anterior. Por muchas veces que hubiese intentado prepararse para aquello, algo en el fondo le había asegurado que él no haría eso. Qué seguiría a su lado pasara lo que pasase. Al parecer había estado equivocada todo aquel tiempo.

Hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía que le dolía todo; especialmente el hecho de que no podía odiarle. "Él me lo dijo desde el primer día. Vino en busca del asesino en serie, y ahora que eso se ha acabado, no tiene ninguna razón por la que quedarse. No es culpa suya que haya sido tan estúpida de hacerme ilusiones. Después de todo, ¿quién querría tenerme a mí como única compañía?"

Se quedó en aquella posición unos minutos que le parecieron horas, pensando en todo lo que estaba por venir; quién podía decir que no estaría en la cárcel en tan solo unos días. Cada duda empujaba más las lágrimas que se agarrotaban en su garganta, y terminó rindiéndose al llanto, mientras se maldecía a sí misma una y otra vez. Se odiaba, todos los sentimientos de rechazo que había reprimido durante toda su vida salieron a la luz al mismo tiempo y pensó que no sería capaz de soportarlo. ¿Por qué tendría que haber nacido con aquellos ojos? ¿Por qué sus padres la habían abandonado? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué había hecho ella para que el mundo siempre le diese la espalda?

En aquel momento escuchó el ruido de las llaves abriendo la puerta.

-¡Red, levant…

Beyond calló al verla de pie en la puerta de la cocina, y su expresión se tornó en una de preocupación.

-¿Red? ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella le abrazó sin una palabra, y continuó llorando contra su pecho. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició el pelo cuidadosamente; por alguna razón, sentía que era lo que debía hacer. Aunque no la conociese desde hacía demasiado tiempo, nunca habría pensado que vería llorar a alguien como ella. Ella, que nunca le ponía una mala cara a nada. Que recibía todo lo que le llegaba con emoción y optimismo. Verla así era una de las peores sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, pero sonrió al recordar lo que iba a decirle antes de aquello.

-¿Lloras por lo que hablamos ayer? –preguntó con suavidad-. Porque tengo una solución.

-Eh, sí… -mintió ella, y reaccionó al escuchar lo último-. Espera, ¿de verdad?

-Claro –la miró él al sentir que levantaba la cabeza-. No pensarías que iba a rendirme tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió débilmente y negó con la cabeza, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Todas las preocupaciones de hacía unos minutos parecían haberse esfumado, nunca antes se había sentido tan aliviada de haberse equivocado. Quería darle las gracias y no soltarle nunca, quería hacerle prometer que no se marcharía, pero se contuvo; lo que él tenía que decir era de más importancia.

-¿Cuál es tu idea? –murmuró mientras le soltaba y se secaba los ojos. Él la miró radiante y empezó a andar por la habitación, recogiendo cosas y metiéndolas en una bolsa.

-Ya que no podemos hacer nada aquí –comenzó a explicar-, la solución era muy simple. Irnos.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

-¡A todas partes! –se giró para mirarla. Ella le miró confusa, y él se dispuso a continuar su explicación-. Ya que L ha puesto vigilancia básicamente por todo Las Vegas, no podemos quedarnos. Y, obviamente, lo contrario de quedarnos era irnos. Pero no podemos coger un avión ni nada por el estilo, ya que si dejamos nuestros nombres en algún tipo de registro, es muy probable que L se dé cuenta de que los asesinatos aquí han terminado y se ponga a registrar la lista de gente que se fue en ese periodo. Así que pensé en las posibilidades que teníamos de movernos por libre, y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue un coche.

-Pero yo no tengo coche –le interrumpió ella-, y supongo que el tuyo seguirá en Los Ángeles, ¿no?

-Sí –contestó él-, y tampoco podemos comprar un coche, ya lo sé. Por eso esta mañana me he acercado al desguace, allí regalan muchos porque van a ser convertidos en chatarra de todas formas, y no piden ningún tipo de documentación. Escogí el que me pareció más adecuado y le hice unos arreglos. Ahora vuelve a funcionar perfectamente –declaró, triunfante. Ella le miró sorprendida.

-No sabía que fueras mecánico –dijo.

-Y no lo soy –sonrió él-, pero uno no es un niño prodigio por nada, ¿eh?

Red le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina, más tranquila. El plan de Beyond no estaba mal del todo, podía deducir a dónde quería llegar; iban a convertirse en nómadas. Aquello se le antojaba una aventura apasionante, aunque no podía ignorar que iba a ser complicado. Aun así, seguía siendo mejor que quedarse allí esperando a que la pillasen, por lo que levantó la mirada hacia Beyond, decidida, y asintió.

-Nos vamos.

-Perfecto –contestó él-. Haz la maleta, pero procura que sea ligera. Por mucho que se vaya a convertir en nuestra nueva casa, sigue siendo un coche viejo –sonrió al pensar en el vehículo que había escogido. Red asintió de nuevo y se dirijo a su habitación, para empezar a hacer la maleta mientras Beyond seguía guardando cosas que les harían falta durante el viaje.

"Parece que el juego no se acaba después de todo" pensó, mientras guardaba las fotografías rojas en el bolsillo de su mochila terminando de hacer el equipaje. Se la echó al hombro una vez se hubo cambiado y volvió al salón, donde Beyond la esperaba con la bolsa a sus pies. Abrió la puerta y la miró, intentando esconder su emoción sin éxito.

-¿Estás lista?

Red le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Más que nunca.


	18. Capítulo 18: Alteración

Capítulo 18: Alteración

-Debo admitir que te has superado, esto es genial.

-Me alegro –sonrió Beyond, sin quitar ojo a la carretera.

Él y Red ya se habían puesto en marcha, y se encontraban en la carretera general de camino a Phoenix. Los Ángeles quedaba más cerca, pero Beyond había dicho que no era necesario pasar por allí; ese lugar ya le tenía aburrido.

Red aún estaba extasiada por el coche. No era tan viejo como él le había hecho creer, pero algunos rasguños dejaban ver que tampoco era nuevo. Anteriormente había tenido cinco asientos, pero después de que Beyond hubiese trabajado en él algunas horas, tan solo le quedaban los dos delanteros. "Ya que va a convertirse en nuestra casa" había explicado, "pensé que lo mejor era hacer algo de espacio para dormir en la parte de atrás". Al oír eso, Red había rebuscado entre las bolsas para después extender allí el edredón que antes descansaba en el suelo de su salón. "Será como llevarnos un trozo de hogar", pensó una vez terminó de colocarlo. Y, en realidad era lo mejor que podían hacer; dormir en hoteles no era una posibilidad, porque aquello implicaría tener que dar datos, y eso no era algo que estaban dispuestos a hacer. Tan solo le facilitaría las cosas a L.

Red sacó la mano por la ventanilla, sintiendo cómo la brisa pasaba por entre sus dedos. Aún seguía teniendo muchas cosas en la cabeza; las dudas que le planteaba el plan de Beyond habían reemplazado las anteriores. Pero por alguna razón, sentía que aquello era exactamente lo que debía hacer. La compañía de él le transmitía una seguridad mayor que la que jamás había sentido, y aquello la hizo ser capaz de olvidarse de la mayoría de sus preocupaciones. Claro que había hecho más de una pregunta, pero Beyond parecía ir siempre un paso por delante.

-Hackeé la red del banco para hacer creer que sigues pagando el alquiler, y así nadie venga a reclamar y vea que no estamos. Ya hice eso en mi apartamento antes de venir aquí, así que tampoco te preocupes por eso. También me he asegurado de sacar dinero suficiente en efectivo, y borré la parte del historial que lo mostraba. Si sacar mil dólares de una vez ya es sospechoso, no me quiero imaginar qué sería con la cantidad que saqué yo –había explicado con una sonrisa. Red le miraba con admiración; ella no habría tenido tantas cosas en cuenta.

-También me he tomado la libertad de buscar cuáles son los lugares más transitados y con el índice de crímenes más altos de cada zona que vayamos a visitar. Si quieres verla, la tengo en el ordenador. Aparte de eso tengo una lista de sitios donde hay baños públicos, ya sabes, donde van los sintecho a asearse.

-Te has ocupado de todo –dijo ella tras una pausa, visiblemente impresionada.

-Eso es porque no soy tan impulsivo como otra persona que conozco –bromeó él. Red le pegó un ligero puñetazo en el costado mientras él reía.

-Bueno, no he dicho nada… aunque tienes que admitir que uno no va simplemente y le dice a una chica que se fugue con él sin tener un plan perfecto.

-Supongo que tienes razón –sonrió ella, mientras cerraba la ventana y apoyaba la cabeza en ella.

Eran las ocho de la tarde y aún les quedaban cuatro horas de viaje. Habían decidido que aquel día no irían en busca y captura, si no que se conformarían con encontrar un lugar donde dejar el coche para dormir un par de días.

-Una vez hayamos dejado las fotos en algún cadáver, nos iremos automáticamente –pensó Red en voz alta-. No podemos darle tiemp que nos rodee de nuevo, por lo que tenemos que ser tan rápidos como podamos.

-¿Vamos a dejar algún mensaje más? –preguntó Beyond, mirándola fugazmente antes de volver la vista a la carretera. Red se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, puede que algún día si nos vemos con ganas. Ahora mismo no tengo la cabeza para estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas –murmuró ella como respuesta.

-Deberías echarte una siesta en la parte de atrás, se te ve algo cansada.

-¿En serio? Porque acabo de dormir bastantes horas. Muchas más de las que había dormido jamás.

-No me refiero a eso –contestó él-, quiero decir cansada emocionalmente. Es como si te fueses a marear en cualquier momento.

-Quizá en eso tengas razón –admitió ella, mientras se quitaba el cinturón para pasar a la parte de atrás. Se acomodó en el edredón y se abrazó a una de las almohadas, tumbada en su lado derecho para poder ver conducir a Beyond.

Él aminoró la marcha para evitar que ella se hiciese daño al tomar curvas, e hizo nuevos cálculos sobre a qué hora llegarían si seguían a aquella velocidad. Las dos de la madrugada. "Perfecto", pensó. "cuanto más tarde, menos gente en la carretera".

Echó una mirada atrás para mirar a Red antes de perderse en sus propios pensamientos otra vez. Él también tenía dudas que resolver, pero había decidido ignorar muchas de ellas porque preocuparse antes de tiempo no le llevaría a ninguna parte. Sin embargo había una que le rondaba la cabeza desde que había acompañado a Red por primera vez, y aquello era cómo acabaría el juego. Se preguntaba cuándo llegaría aquella a su final, si se cansarían de hacer aquello y se darían por satisfechos, o si seguirían así hasta que sus cuerpos no aguantasen aquel estilo de vida. Pero no consideraba la opción de L descubriéndoles; no permitiría que su poder de deducción le hiciese sombra una vez más.

…

-¿Cuánto falta? –murmuró Red.

-Poco –contestó Beyond con una sonrisa. Estaban a media hora de su destino, y no podía esperar. El viaje le estaba dejando hecho polvo, y aunque hubiesen hecho algunas paradas, todas habían sido muy breves y apenas le había dado tiempo a descansar. Había pasado mucho aquel día y lo único que quería hacer era echarse a dormir, aunque fuese en la parte trasera de un coche.

Al poco rato ya habían pasado por el letrero que indicaba la entrada en Phoenix, y Red soltó un pequeño grito de júbilo. Una vez hubieron encontrado un lugar algo apartado de la civilización, Beyond aparcó y se dejó caer en la parte trasera, rendido. Se tumbó bocarriba y apoyó la cabeza en uno de los cojines, mientras Red se acomodaba de lado y le miraba.

-No había estado tan cansado en mi vida –dijo en un suspiro. Ella sonrió.

-Deberías probar a dormir quince horas seguidas. He oído que funciona.

Él dejó soltar una leve risa antes de contestar, casi en un susurro esta vez.

-Sí, creo que debería hacer eso.

Ella no contestó. Se quedó mirándole hasta que decidió que estaba dormido, lo que no fue mucho tiempo, y se acercó un poco a él.

-¿Beyond? –susurró. No obtuvo respuesta y sonrió, aliviada-. Gracias por todo –dijo, y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Volvió a acomodarse, esta vez bocabajo, y dejó que aquel silencio al que no estaba acostumbrada la ayudase a caer dormida.


	19. Capítulo 19: Trayectoria

Capítulo 19: Trayectoria

-Hey, ya te has despertado. Buenos días –saludó Red desde fuera del coche. Un soñoliento Beyond le dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a desperezarse.

No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero le daba la impresión de que había sido más que ninguna otra noche, y tuvo que reconocer que era reparador. Rebuscó en una de las bolsas que había a los pies de los asientos delanteros y echó mano de uno de sus botes de mermelada. Después volvió a la parte trasera para sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla y ver qué hacía Red, a quien había visto llegar desde la carretera hacía un momento.

-Empezaba a pensar que no te levantarías nunca.

-¡Dijo la bella durmiente! –replicó él, fingiendo cara de indignación intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

-Bueno, al menos soy bella –rió ella.

-Gracias por llamarme feo, eh…

-¡No me refería a eso! –se defendió ella, riendo más que antes.

-Es igual. ¿De dónde vienes? –preguntó él, cambiando de tema.

-He ido a una de las gasolineras cercanas porque vi que apenas nos quedaba combustible –le explicó ella, mientras terminaba de volcar el contenido de la garrafa-. He comprado unas cuantas de estas, por si acaso. Aún no he visto el recorrido que tenías planeado hacer, pero aun así es conveniente tenerlas.

-Cierto, eso –asintió Beyond mientras se sentaba y abría el ordenador. Sonrió al ver que Red le había enchufado el cargador de viaje, y rebuscó entre sus documentos hasta que encontró lo que quería enseñarle-. Este es un mapa de los Estados Unidos, y la línea azul es el recorrido lógico que cualquier persona haría. Pero –dijo, dándose la vuelta para asegurarse de que ella estaba mirando-, el que nosotros vamos a hacer es el que está en rojo.

Red estaba ahora sentada a su lado, y acercó la cara a la pantalla, frunciendo el ceño. Alternó la mirada unos segundos entre Beyond y el mapa que este le mostraba, sin entender del todo qué quería decir con aquello. El recorrido rojo no tenía ningún sentido, estaba lleno de saltos y pasaba de largo por bastantes ciudades, por no hablar de las paradas en sitios de los que nunca había oído hablar. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él la interrumpió.

-Exacto. El recorrido rojo es exactamente igual que el resto del plan.

-…aleatorio y sin ninguna lógica más que la de confundir al que intente entenderlo –comprendió Red de pronto. Él la miró satisfecho y asintió.

-Puede que nos vaya a llevar algo más de tiempo llegar a los lugares marcados, pero así evitaremos que L se nos adelante y envíe a la fuerza especial al que considere nuestro próximo destino. Es una maniobra de evasión, más o menos.

-De acuerdo entonces –coincidió ella-. Por cierto, cuando he ido a por la gasolina he visto que la ciudad no queda demasiado lejos de aquí, ¿qué te parece si nos acercamos andando? Quizá sea un poco difícil dejar el coche en un buen lugar una vez estemos allí.

-Es verdad que ahora hay mucha gente en este tipo de ciudades. Supongo que serán las vacaciones de verano, y las festividades que se celebran en estas fechas. Pero sí, creo que es mejor que dejemos esto aquí y nos acerquemos nosotros.

Una vez se aseguraron de tener consigo todo lo que necesitarían, cerraron el coche y empezaron a dirigirse a la ciudad que se adivinaba en el horizonte, discutiendo qué harían una vez llegasen allí. Los rascacielos se alzaban majestuosos, y casi les pareció que la ciudad les estaba dando la bienvenida.

Aunque puede que tan solo fuera la emoción de empezar un nuevo camino…

….

"_Así que ha sido Arizona. Uhm."_

L posó la mano en el mapa de Estados Unidos frente a él y trazó el recorrido entre Las Vegas y Phoenix con el dedo índice. Había recibido la información del último asesinato hacía un par de horas; esta vez había sido un atraco a una gasolinera 24 horas. Sin testigos, sin cinta dentro de la cámara de seguridad. Y, por supuesto, el hecho de que no hubiese ocurrido en Las Vegas.

"_Sabía que el asesino tendría que moverse una vez se diese cuenta de que estaba rodeado, pero lo más lógico hubiese sido continuar, o por lo menos llevar a cabo el siguiente, en el lugar más accesible desde Las Vegas. Probablemente Los Ángeles, además ambos son parecidos en multitud de personas y número de lugares de ocio. ¿Por qué, sin embargo, ha sido Phoenix? ¿Es este un intento de confundir a la gente? ¿O tenía planeado viajar allí de todas formas?"_

La lista de personas que habían cogido vuelos hacia Arizona en los últimos días descansaba en la mesa junto a él, debajo del mapa. Había repasado todos y cada uno de los nombres, y no había ninguno que le hubiese llamado especialmente la atención.

"_No puedo desechar la idea de que haya elegido otro modo de transporte, ya que probablemente no quiera dejar su nombre en ningún lugar. Pero entonces su trayecto se limita demasiado, y debería ser más fácil adivinar cuál será el próximo lugar. No tiene ningún sentido que se quede más tiempo en Phoenix después de ver lo que pasó en Las Vegas, y el siguiente destino lógico sería Tucson, o quizá Albuquerque… pero en lugares nuevos no tenemos ningún local de referencia donde sepamos que frecuente, y una ciudad completa es demasiado terreno como para poder usar vigilancia._

_Y sigue estando el mismo asunto que la última vez; el móvil. Ya ha sido reconocido en medios de comunicación, y ya se ha encontrado con la fuerza especial cara a cara, ¿qué más podría querer? Una vez vio que fueron a buscarle, huyó de la ciudad, lo que nos lleva a pensar que el mensaje de la canción no quería atraernos… pero entonces, ¿cuál era el significado de esa pista?"_

Cogió el tenedor de encima del plato y se llevó a la boca el último trozo de gelatina que quedaba en el plato, junto a la lista de pasajeros de avión. Seguidamente se llevó el pulgar a los labios, volviendo la mirada a su derecha. Allí estaban, como de costumbre, las fotografías encontradas junto al cuerpo y las que se habían sacado de la escena del crimen.

"_Otro atraco. No es la primera vez que lo hace, por lo que tampoco hay nada extraño en ello; quizá empezase a verse escaso de dinero y pensó que podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Ningún mensaje, ninguna pista. Es casi como si estuviese esperando a que llegásemos a una conclusión, como si estuviese repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez con el fin de que encontremos algo que no hayamos visto antes…_

…_O con el fin de ver algo que aún no le hemos mostrado. Pero, si todos los agentes involucrados en la investigación estaban en sus puestos en Las Vegas, no le habría costado encontrar a cualquiera de ellos si se hubiese molestado en rondar un poco por la ciudad. _

_A no ser, claro… que buscase al único que no estaba allí."_

En ese momento, tomó una decisión. Sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y se lo acercó a la oreja, usando sus dedos pulgar e índice. No tardaron demasiado en contestar, y comenzó a hablar de forma tranquila y monótona, como tenía por costumbre.

-Aquí Ryuzaki. Llamo para informarles de que lamentablemente, me veo en la obligación de dejar el caso Red. Mis disculpas.

Cuando colgó, hizo girar su silla para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Quillsh. No había dicho nada, pero L sabía lo que estaba pensando. Le dedicó una débil sonrisa en un intento de excusar la noticia que acababa de dar por teléfono.

-No debes preocuparte, Watari. Todo está bajo control. Solo… confía en mi palabra.

El anciano asintió y la sonrisa de L se hizo un poco más amplia.


	20. Capítulo 20: Ausencia

(N de la A: Lo siento si no actualizo tan rápido como antes, estoy a punto de empezar las clases de nuevo! Boo D: si alguien más está a punto de empezar/ya ha empezado, le deseo mucha suerte! Dicho esto, ahí va el capítulo :D)

Capítulo 20: Ausencia

"…_se comunica que, por razones desconocidas, el renombrado detective conocido como L ha abandonado recientemente la investigación sobre los asesinatos en serie de Las Vegas, con la reper…_

Red se giró para mirar a Beyond al oír eso.

Hacía tan solo día y medio desde el último caso. Habían tenido la suerte de encontrar a alguien con unos minutos de vida en una gasolinera nocturna, por lo que se evitaron deambular por las calles de aquella ciudad desconocida por horas. Los medios ya se habían enterado, y era de lo único que se hablaba; al parecer, el hecho de que hubiesen cambiado de localización alarmó a todo el mundo enormemente. En aquel momento, se encontraban de camino al siguiente destino, que Beyond le había explicado era Gallup. Habían decidido encender la radio para oír qué decían sobre el caso, pero lo último que esperaba oír Red era aquello. Él no se inmutó.

-Es un farol –dijo un momento después, sin desviar la vista de la carretera. Ella le miró extrañada.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque conozco a L. Nunca dejaría un caso así a medias, sabiendo que todavía quedan más víctimas por venir. Está intentando descubrir si esto lo hacemos porque tenemos algún asunto personal con él en concreto. Si ahora que él ha abandonado la investigación, nosotros dejásemos de hacer esto –explicó-, entonces sabría que esto es una forma de jugar con él, sin ningún otro fin. Y eso ya le estaría dando otra pista más.

-O sea que lo que tenemos que hacer es ignorar esa noticia y seguir actuando como hasta ahora, ¿no? –dedujo Red.

-Exacto –sonrió él-. Sin embargo, creo que nos tomaremos algunos días libres. No demasiados, los justos para que se haga ilusiones –le dedicó una breve mirada traviesa-. Después volveremos y todas sus deducciones no servirán para nada.

-Por mí perfecto –asintió ella-, tenía ganas de descansar de todas formas.

-Deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer algo juntos –dijo él sonriendo.

-Sí, deberíam… espera, ¿qué? –volvió ella la cabeza, pillada de improvisto. Beyond rió.

-Me da la impresión de que piensas que no me gustas, cuando en realidad disfruto mucho de tu compañía –explicó, dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada antes de volver a la carretera-. Ves la vida igual que yo, pero al mismo tiempo de una forma tan diferente…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó ella, después de intentar no sonrojarse, sin éxito.

-Me refiero a que… bueno –sacudió la cabeza-, es una tontería.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –se quejó ella, pegándole un puñetazo a bromas en el brazo- ¡Ahora tienes que decirlo!

-Vale, vale –sonrió él-. Es que cada vez que te veo hacer cualquier cosa, cada vez que te miro a los ojos… siento que tengo un trozo de vida frente a mí. Es como si hasta la cosa más insignificante fuese algo por lo que ilusionarse, y es fascinante. Tu amor por la vida se refleja en todo tu ser, es tu esencia. Admiro eso de ti porque, por muchos objetivos que yo tenga, tú siempre tendrás algo aún mejor.

-¿El qué? –le miró ella, asombrada. La sonrisa de él se hizo algo más amplia.

-Sueños.

Ella bajó la mirada, reflexionando sobre lo que él acababa de decir; en parte sabía que tenía razón al decir que se animaba por cualquier cosa, pero nunca lo había visto de ese modo. "Amor por la vida"… lo que más le sorprendió fue lo último, ya que le costaba creer que él no tuviera un sueño. Aquello era alguien que tenía todo el mundo, ¿no?

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-No es fácil de explicar –contestó él, algo más serio que antes-. Dime una cosa, Red. Si tu sueño se hiciese realidad, ¿tú serías feliz? –preguntó, mirándola de nuevo.

Ella pensó en cuál había sido su sueño desde que tenía memoria, y sin darse cuenta se le esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro. No dudó un momento en contestar.

-Sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Ahí es donde está la diferencia. Yo nunca podré tener algo así, porque aunque hubiese algo que llegase a hacerme feliz, mis obsesiones siempre estarían primero.

-Te refieres a…

-Sí –la interrumpió él, al ver que le había entendido. Ella calló y bajó la mirada.

Recordó cómo hacía unos pocos días Beyond le había explicado todo lo que ocurría con L, y cómo había reaccionado al oír su propia historia de nuevo. Entendió que aquello era realmente algo que le corroía, y en aquel momento sintió lástima por él. Intentó imaginar cómo sería vivir con una obsesión como aquella, sin la libertad de poder imaginar algo que no implicase completar un objetivo. Sintió que se le encogía el corazón y miró a Beyond. Apoyó su mano cariñosamente en el brazo de él y le miró con una débil sonrisa.

-Estoy segura de que algún día llegarás a tener un sueño, Beyond.

Él se giró para dedicarle una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Podrías empezar contándome el tuyo –dijo, y la sonrisa le volvió al rostro. Ella rió levemente y apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla.

-Lo haré, pero más tarde. Si te lo explicase ahora no lo entenderías.

Beyond asintió sin una palabra. Calculó que les quedarían unas tres horas de viaje si seguían a aquella velocidad, por lo que llegarían hacia las nueve. Aunque no debía preocuparse por la hora aquella vez; recordó lo que habían escuchado de L en la radio y el acuerdo al que habían llegado y sonrió aliviado. Él también se sentía algo exhausto aunque no quisiese admitirlo. La carretera no era su pasión.

-Bueno, y… ¿has decidido qué quieres hacer? –preguntó mirando a Red. Esta se sobresaltó al oír que Beyond interrumpía sus pensamientos, y seguidamente negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que tú quieras, cualquier cosa será divertido. Tampoco es que sepa demasiado sobre el sitio al que vamos, así que te lo dejo a ti.

-He de admitir que yo tampoco sé nada sobre el sitio al que vamos –rió él-, pero seguro que encontramos algo con lo que pasar el rato.

Ella pensó en ir a algún restaurante, pero descartó la idea al verse incapaz de imaginarse a Beyond comiendo algo que no fuese mermelada de fresa. Tampoco era una gran fan del cine o el deporte… decidió dejar aquel tema a un lado hasta llegar a la ciudad y se dedicó a admirar el paisaje por la ventana del coche.

…

-¿Verdad que es genial?

-Es increíble.

Habían parado unos kilómetros antes de llegar a la ciudad, en una explanada junto a la carretera. Estaba desierto, y toda la luz que tenían era la de la luna y las estrellas. Y esa era la razón por la que habían parado; Red le había pedido quedarse allí y llegar a la ciudad al día siguiente, y él había accedido sin cuestionarla. Pero al alzar la cabeza al cielo, lo comprendió sin necesidad de explicaciones.

Se habían tumbado en el techo del coche, y admiraban las estrellas que, en lugares recónditos como aquellos, brillaban más que en cualquier ciudad. Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a ver el cielo de aquella manera, y Red sentía una especial fascinación por ello.

Tras un momento de silencio, se recostó apoyándose en su codo para mirar a Beyond. Este tenía las manos cruzadas en la nuca, y giró la cabeza al verla. Sus ojos brillaban reflejando la luna, mientras que los de ella se habían oscurecido al estar dándole la espalda.

-Siempre me he preguntado cuántas cosas habrá allí –empezó, aún recostada pero dirigiendo la mirada al cielo-. Nosotros no podemos ver ni una milésima parte de su complejidad. Sin embargo… me siento muy afortunada de poder ver lo poco que se nos presenta.

Beyond la miraba, sin poder contener una sonrisa. Podía ver la ilusión en su mirada, tan pura y transparente como el cristal. Miraba las estrellas con completa admiración, como si estuviesen llevando a cabo el espectáculo más fascinante que se hubiese visto jamás. Incluso su tono de voz irradiaba anhelo.

-Cuando era niña, en el orfanato –prosiguió- solía pasar mucho tiempo leyendo libros de astronomía. Recuerdo abrir el primer libro que encontré en la biblioteca y ver todas aquellas estrellas formando constelaciones… y al pasar unas cuantas páginas, encontré lo más bello que había visto jamás.

-¿El qué?

-La aurora boreal –contestó ella, y sus ojos brillaron de forma especial.

A Beyond la vinieron a la mente las pocas fotografías que había visto, y entendió a qué se refería. Se imaginó cómo sería ver aquellas luces en un paisaje como aquel, y tuvo que admitir que un sentimiento único. No era capaz de imaginar cómo sería verlo en persona, pero tenía que ser una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo.

-Desde entonces, siempre he deseado viajar a Europa y verlo con mis propios ojos. Es algo tan… irreal.

-Sé lo que quieres decir –sonrió él-. Pero, ¿por qué no fuiste a Europa en vez de a Las Vegas una vez tuviste la oportunidad?

-Porque nunca se llega a realizar un sueño si no estás acompañado de alguien que te importa –contestó ella, volviendo la mirada para dedicarle una sonrisa triste. Beyond comprendió y desvió la mirada hacia las estrellas de nuevo, pensando en todo lo que ella había dicho. Tras unos momentos en silencio, ella se acercó a él y habló de nuevo, esta vez en un susurro.

-Tú crees… ¿qué algún día se hará realidad?

Él se volvió para mirarla a los ojos, se incorporó imitando la postura de ella y se inclinó para después susurrar en su oído:

-Estoy seguro.


	21. Capítulo 21: Rodeo

(N de la A: Siento tener que escribir esto aquí, pero quería contestar a la review que me dejó un guest y no podía hacerlo de otra forma! Bueno pues, que muchísimas gracias! Me alegro de que te gusten la historia y Red, tu comentario me alegró el día :D y sí, son muy fáciles de amar esos dos jaja! Bueno, ahí va el capítulo! :D)

Capítulo 21: Rodeo

Beyond abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz. Bostezó mientras se incorporaba, estirando los brazos.

Red estaba frente a él, sentada contra la puerta trasera. Estaba usando su ordenador con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y levantó la mirada al verle.

-Ya sé a dónde vamos a ir –anunció, con emoción contenida.

-Buenos días a ti también –sonrió él, sentándose a su lado para ver la pantalla. Ella apartó rápidamente el ordenador de su vista, para cerrar todas las pestañas y apagarlo después.

-No puedes ver nada hasta que lleguemos allí. Si no, pierde la gracia –explicó, y él suspiró resignado-. Pero tranquilo, está tan cerca que ni siquiera hace falta que conduzcas más. Podemos ir andando y desayunar en algún café por el camino.

-Está bien –se rascó él la cabeza, aún medio dormido-, ¿a qué hora tenías pensado ir?

-En cuanto te despertases –contestó ella, poniéndose en pie para salir del coche. Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Ahora? –protestó- Oh venga, no digas que no podemos esperar aunque sea media hora.

-No seas vago, hace horas que ha empezado –dijo ella, cogiéndole de las manos para arrastrarle fuera mientras él gruñía débilmente-. ¿No fue idea tuya hacer algo juntos?

-Pero sabes que no soy una persona mañanera, me refería a hacer algo por la noche.

-Sin excusas –terminó ella, tirando de él. Beyond se puso de pie fuera del coche y Red le soltó, satisfecha; después dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Él suspiró una vez más y empezó a seguirla, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando cuando accedió a todo aquello.

…..

-Red –dijo él, mirando el panorama-. No me digas que me has traído a…

Tan solo habían tenido que caminar veinte minutos para llegar allí, aunque no hubiesen tenido la suerte de encontrar ningún sitio donde desayunar. "No importa" había explicado ella, "habrá comida allí así que no te preocupes". Pero a él jamás se le habría ocurrido que le llevaría a algo así.

-…¡UNA FIESTA COUNTRY! –exclamó ella, sin dejarle terminar. Él miraba alrededor, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ella se giró y le miró, aún más emocionada que antes, y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla; todo lo que había dicho sobre ella la noche anterior se confirmaba cada vez que la veía así.

A su alrededor había todo tipo de puestos, algunos de objetos artesanales típicos, otros de comida, y muchos de ellos imitaban a los de las ferias normales con juegos como tiro al blanco. Había bastante ambiente, y todo el mundo parecía estar pasándolo en grande, ya fuese en familia, en pareja o en cuadrillas de amigos. "Supongo que no puede ser tan malo", pensó Beyond.

Pero aquel pensamiento no le duró mucho al darse cuenta de dónde tenía Red la vista puesta. Antes de poder replicar, ella tiró de él y le llevó hasta el puesto, con una sonrisa que le iluminaba toda la cara.

Era una exposición de trajes típicos de las películas del oeste, y Red no había dudado un momento en elegir uno de los vestidos de volantes y meterse al cambiador. Beyond la esperaba fuera, mirando los nombres de los puestos con la esperanza de que vendiesen mermelada en alguno de ellos. No tardó en encontrar un puesto de comida casera, y soltó un suspiro de alivio casi imperceptible. En aquel momento salió Red, vestida con el vestido y par de botas de cowboy. Él no pudo evitar sonreír mientras ladeaba la cabeza; tenía que admitir que le quedaba bien. "Va de perlas con su personalidad", pensó. Ella sonrió al ver su reacción y se acercó a él, para después ponerse de puntillas.

-Como sé que eres un aguafiestas y no te vas a vestir de vaquero, te lo voy a poner fácil –dijo, y le puso un sombrero sobre la cabeza. Él se lo ajustó y Red le miró de arriba abajo, divertida. Seguía desentonando con el resto de la gente en la feria, pero algo era algo.

Antes de deambular por la feria, Beyond la llevó hacia el puesto que había visto para que desayunasen. Ella eligió unas magdalenas con glaseado mientras que él, como era de esperar, escogió un tarro de mermelada casera. Al ver que empezaba a comérsela con las manos, el tendero le miró con asombro, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Aun así le ofreció una cuchara, la cual él rechazó, mientras Red disfrutaba divertida de aquella escena.

Estuvieron paseándose por la feria durante horas, parando en la mayoría de los puestos para curiosear. A medida que pasaba el día, Beyond iba animándose más, lo cual hacía que la emoción de Red aumentase por momentos. Estuvieron en todo tipo de exposiciones, desde cestos artesanales hasta artículos de viejas películas del oeste. En más de una ocasión, ella se sintió tentada de comprar algunas cosas de recuerdo, pero se contuvo; no podían ir cargados todo el viaje. Sin embargo, sí decidió parar en el puesto de fotomatón. "Tengo que convencer a Beyond de sacar más fotografías", pensó cuando la mujer le tendió la fotografía.

La sujetó con ambas manos y sonrió. Salían en un decorado de granja, y Beyond reía mirándola, mientras ella hacía una mueca. Él se acercó a ella para ver la foto, y soltó un bufido.

-Otra vez he salido con los ojos rojos –bromeó.

Red rió mientras se metía la foto al bolsillo, y se apuntó mentalmente no olvidar cogerla antes de devolver el vestido.

Empezaba a oscurecer y la gente había empezado a poner guirnaldas de luces, que pasaban por los letreros de todos los puestos y se enrollaban en las vallas que rodeaban el lugar. También habían colgado algunas lámparas de papel por los cables más altos, y se acercaron a mirar que pasaba en aquella zona. No fue necesario acercarse demasiado para ver qué estaba haciendo la gente allí; la música se escuchaba a bastantes metros, y una vez se abrieron paso entre la multitud, alcanzaron a ver cómo decenas de parejas bailaban en una pista polvorienta.

Red seguía el ritmo de la música dando palmas, disfrutando del espectáculo. Se podía adivinar que se estaba conteniendo para no seguir la coreografía, y él lo encontró entrañable. Se acercó para decirle algo, pero en aquel momento la voz del micrófono le interrumpió.

-¡Está bien, muchachos y señoritas! Para el siguiente baile se cambiará el orden de las filas, por lo que si alguien más quiere unirse al grupo, ¡ahora es el momento!

Algunas parejas más se unieron al grupo, mientras que otras que habían estado bailando hasta el momento se alejaban para sentarse y descansar. Beyond miró a Red, que también se había sentado en una de las sillas mecedoras y admiraba las luces con su inquebrantable sonrisa.

"Oh, qué diablos"

Cogió a Red de la mano y la sacó a la pista de baile, donde todos estaban ya en su posición. Ella le miró desde su fila con expresión entre sorprendida y divertida. Él le guiñó un ojo y la banda empezó a tocar.

En aquel momento, ambos se dieron cuenta de que no conocían ninguna de las coreografías, y se encontraron mirando a su alrededor continuamente intentando imitar los pasos de los demás. Parecía como si todos hubiesen practicado durante toda su vida, y ellos se quedaban atrasados en todos los pasos, pero no les dio tiempo a preocuparse por eso; estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose de su propia torpeza.

La canción terminó no mucho después, y ambos estaban exhaustos. Red se dejó caer, apoyándose en el pecho de Beyond mientras aún reían, la gente que rodeaba a pista aplaudiendo y el resto de parejas saludando a sus familias. El anciano que había hablado por el micrófono hacía un momento tomó la palabra de nuevo:

-¡Fantástico! Este es definitivamente uno de los bailes más complicados, ¿verdad, jovenzuelos? Pues tranquilos porque ahora viene algo mucho más sencillo. ¡Quiero que todos cojáis a vuestra otra mitad y os preparéis para la última ronda de pares!

Red y Beyond se fijaron en la pareja que tenían a su lado, intentando imitar su postura sin quitarles ojo en ningún momento para no cometer un error. Una vez decidieron que aquella era la posición correcta, volvieron la mirada. Él nunca la había visto sonreír así, pero le pareció agradable. La vio alzar la mano hacia él y le devolvió la sonrisa al notar como le colocaba el sombrero, que había estado a punto de perder en muchas ocasiones mientras bailaban. En aquel momento, los músicos empezaron a tocar, y ambos se prepararon para volver a tener que intentar seguir al resto. Pero se sorprendieron al ver que la canción no era tan rápida como la anterior.

De hecho, era bastante lenta. Vieron como el resto de parejas seguían el ritmo con un único paso, cambiando posiciones cada poco. Esta vez sí fueron capaces de seguirles, y al ver que no parecía que fuesen a cambiar de paso, decidieron hacer como el resto y entablar una conversación. Red empezó con la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde que habían entrado en la pista.

-¿Cómo te has animado a salir a bailar?

-Pensé que sería divertido –se encogió él de hombros.

-Creo que se te está contagiando la esencia country –bromeó ella.

-Puede que un poco –sonrió él.

-A lo mejor debería empezar a llamarte Búfalo Birthday.

-Ni se te ocurra –rió Beyond, mientras cogía su sombrero y se lo ponía a Red. Ella se lo ajustó para que no le tapase los ojos y levantó la mirada hacia él, que se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras la miraba.

-¿En qué piensas? –murmuró sonriendo. La sonrisa de él se hizo un poco más amplia y sacudió la cabeza.

Pensaba en cuándo fue la última vez que se había sentido así, y recordó que no había sido hace tanto; el día que llegó a casa de Red por primera vez se sintió igual. Como si el lugar en el que estaba fuese exactamente donde debía estar, y todo su interior y su alrededor estuviesen en paz.

Pero algo le decía que ese sentimiento no dependía del lugar… sino de la compañía.

-En nada –contestó, mientras la acercaba un poco más hacia él.


	22. Capítulo 22: Barrera

(N. de la A.: Me he dado cuenta de que nunca doy las gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, así que aquí quiero agradecer a todos los que se pasan por aquí a leerme, y gracias por todas las reviews, sois geniales y me alegráis el día :) y al guest que preguntaba por mi nacionalidad, soy española! Pero me gustaría oír tu hipótesis jajaja, bueno ahí va el capítulo!)

Capítulo 22: Barrera

Hacía una semana desde la feria de Gallup, y habían vuelto a las andadas la noche anterior. En realidad habían planeado en volver a los casos hacía unos días, pero al no conocer ninguna de las ciudades que visitaron no tuvieron tanta suerte como las veces anteriores. Tras dos noches sin suerte, en el tercer intento les salvó un par de narcotraficantes metidos en asuntos oscuros.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer esto más a menudo.

Beyond se giró al oír a Red; esta miraba al horizonte, donde el sol ya se estaba poniendo, y el sol se reflejaba en su mirada haciendo que sus ojos se tornasen de un color cobrizo. Había apoyado los pies en el salpicadero para recostarse en su asiento, con las manos cruzadas en la nuca.

-¿El qué?

-El hacer pausas. No veo necesario el estar dejando evidencia cada dos días –contestó, volviendo la vista hacia él-. Además, es agotador –añadió con una sonrisa.

-Lo es –reconoció él antes de suspirar-. Supongo que una vez a la semana no está mal. Puede que hasta le dé qué pensar a L, así que es una idea interesante.

-En realidad solo quería una excusa para tener más tiempo para hacer turismo –rió ella.

-¡Como si no hubiésemos tenido bastante en la feria!

-Oh, venga ya –bufó ella sonriendo-, admite que fue genial.

-No he dicho que no lo fuera –contestó él-, pero ya fue más de lo que jamás pensé que llegaría a hacer.

-¿Y no tienes curiosidad de ver qué más cosas hay ahí fuera?

-Si me las enseñas tú –sonrió, con la vista fija en la carretera. Red le miró abriendo mucho los ojos; había decidido que no merecía la pena intentar disimular su emoción ya que nunca daba resultado. Cogió el ordenador y empezó a teclear a toda velocidad, buscando lugares de interés cerca del lugar al que se dirigían en aquel momento. Beyond podía acertar a decir cuándo había encontrado algo interesante solo por sus expresiones faciales.

La miró una última vez y volvió a centrarse en la carretera.

….

"_Pero si no es ninguno de los agentes que enviamos, y tampoco soy yo…"_

L iba mirando las fotografías del último caso una a una, usando sus dedos índice y pulgar para sujetarlas frente a él. Las inspeccionaba de forma desinteresada; eran similares a las de la vez anterior, y sabía que no encontraría nada nuevo en ellas. Posó la última encima del resto y tomó un sorbo de su taza de té.

"_... ¿qué es?"_

Durante los últimos dos días había elaborado teorías sobre el asesino teniendo algún asunto personal contra él, había conseguido hacer el círculo más pequeño y el juego un poco más fácil. Pero recibir noticias de un nuevo caso le había roto todos los esquemas.

"_Me estoy quedando sin alternativas. No hay pautas que seguir, es un sinsentido. ¿Qué es lo que le mueve? ¿Hay algo que esté pasando por alto? _

_Pero eso es imposible. Todas las evidencias han sido minuciosamente analizadas y no se ha encontrado nada. Si no estoy recibiendo nada, eso significa…_

…_que el que debe dar un paso soy yo."_

Rebusco en una caja a su lado hasta sacar un teléfono móvil negro. Lo abrió y se lo acercó a la oreja, sin necesidad de marcar un número.

-Soy L. Me gustaría hacer una retransmisión importante en este mismo momento. Si pudiesen interrumpir todos los programas en este mismo instante, eso sería de gran ayuda.

…

-If you love me let me GOOOOOO OOOOOO OOOOOOO!

Beyond rió al ver la emoción con la que cantaba Red, llevándose los puños al corazón con los ojos cerrados. Hacía un rato que se había escondido el sol, pero aún no estaba oscuro del todo. Conducían por una carretera desierta rodeada de explanadas, y por las ventanas se podían ver luciérnagas de vez en cuando.

De repente la música paró, y Red abrió los ojos y miró al reproductor frunciendo el ceño.

-Vaya, gracias por interrumpir mi actuación.

"_Se anuncia que las retransmisiones de radio y televisión serán interrumpidas debido a un mensaje urgente de gran importancia para el caso conocido como Red. Disculpen las molestias."_

Se miraron el uno al otro, con expresión de grata sorpresa. Habían hablado del caso montones de veces en la radio, pero jamás habían interrumpido todas las emisoras y mucho menos los programas de televisión solo por ellos. Aquello debía de ser algo grande.

Beyond aminoró la velocidad para poder prestar más atención a lo que decía la radio, subieron el volumen y esperaron, impacientes, hasta que una voz monótona y suave comenzó a hablar.

"Hola, Red. Soy L."

Los ojos de ella se hicieron aún más grandes, mientras que Beyond esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha. Iba a disfrutar de aquello.

"Como ya sabrás, recientemente abandoné la investigación de tu caso. Pero eso no quiere decir que haya perdido interés en él. Aún me veo con… ciertos problemas para seguirte el juego.

Dime, Red, ¿acaso no quieres seguirlo? Dos personas no pueden jugar con el material de una. Pero también puede que se dé el caso de que no sea eso lo que buscas. En tal caso, me veo en la obligación de preguntarte:

_¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?_"

Una vez hubo terminado de hablar, hubo una pausa en silencio y lentamente las emisoras retomaron la retransmisión anterior. Beyond volvió a bajar el volumen y se desvió de la carretera, parando el coche en la explanada. Alzó la mirada al cielo que se veía a través del parabrisas. Red nunca le había visto así; sonreía, pero su expresión seguía siendo sombría.

En aquel momento recordó, una vez más, la vez en la que le habló de L. Y sintió cómo el miedo se apoderaba de ella, exactamente igual que la mañana que se había levantado y él no se encontraba en casa. ¿Era eso lo que quería conseguir desde el principio? ¿Qué L admitiese que estaba por debajo de él?

Beyond estiró los brazos mientras bostezaba, y se levantó como pudo para pasarse a la parte trasera del coche. Se tumbó bocabajo con las manos cruzadas en el estómago, y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Red.

-Qué, ¿no vienes?

Ella se obligó a sonreírle de vuelta y se sentó a su lado de forma apache. Al parecer iban a pasar la noche allí, y no tenía nada en contra de aquello; era un lugar tranquilo, y también tenía su encanto.

-Puedes seguir mirando lugares que visitar si quieres –la invitó él pasándole el ordenador-. Yo estoy a punto de quedarme dormido, últimamente me he acostumbrado a dormir más que antes. Creo que la vida de carretera no me hace bien –sonrió, colocándose un cojín bajo la cabeza.

Red tomó el ordenador y lo encendió mientras veía cómo Beyond se acomodaba como podía en el edredón. Una vez hubo encontrado una posición medianamente cómoda después de unos cuantos intentos, abrió un ojo para mirarla.

-Buenas noches –murmuró, abrazándose a uno de los cojines. Ella volvió la mirada hacia él y sonrió al verle así.

-Buenas noches.

Intentó retomar su búsqueda en internet, pero no conseguía concentrarse ni pensar en planes. Alternaba la mirada entre la pantalla y Beyond, que no tardó nada en quedarse dormido. O eso parecía, aunque seguía sin saberlo con seguridad. Decidió no quedarse mirándolo durante demasiado tiempo, y un último pensamiento cruzó su mente antes de que apartase la vista.

"_¿Y cómo se supone que debo seguir adelante sin ti una vez esto acabe?"_


	23. Capítulo 23: Suplencia

(N. de la A.: Siento tardar tanto en actualizar, las clases me matan D: espero que a todos os esté yendo mejor que a mí! Respondiendo a las preguntas: LABB no pasó en esta historia, por lo que ni Beyond está en la cárcel ni es un asesino. Y sí tenemos Ferrero Rocher, pero no sabía que llevaban Nutella xp gracias por leer y ahí va el siguiente capítulo! :D)

Capítulo 23: Suplencia

-Red. Red. Eh, Red. Reeeeeeeeed.

-Uhmm…

Beyond empujó suavemente a Red con intención de despertarla. Esta abrió un ojo y se sobresaltó a verle a dos centímetros de su cara. Él rió y se apartó mientras ella empezaba a desperezarse.

-¿Te quedaste mucho despierta después de que yo me durmiese?

-Un poco –murmuró ella, recordando la noche anterior. Había estado dándole vueltas a las palabras de L, y sobre todo a la reacción de Beyond, que aún no sabía cómo calificar.

-Es igual, tampoco pasará nada porque te pongas en marcha temprano. No seas vaga –sonrió agarrándola de la cintura para levantarla. A ella le extrañó aquel comportamiento en él, pero estaba demasiado distraída pensando en cómo iba a formular la siguiente pregunta como para darle importancia. Cuando la dejó sentada sobre el edredón respiró hondo y le miró con determinación.

-Beyond, hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte. Verás, ahora que… que L se ha rendido, quería saber si tú…

-Eh, para el carro –la interrumpió él riendo-. ¿Qué L se ha rendido? ¿Cuándo?

-Pero si ayer en la radio… -empezó Red, pero él la volvió a interrumpir.

-Aquello no fue más que un movimiento más en este juego. Fue increíblemente divertido oír cómo L se humillaba a sí mismo, hasta puedo imaginarme la explicación que dio. "La justicia va por delante del orgullo" –dijo, intentando imitar su monótona voz-. Pero no fue más que eso, un paso por su parte. Aún queda mucho que hacer –terminó guiñándole un ojo.

Ella bajó la mirada, asimilando la información que acababa de oír. "Osea que no se va."

"Aún."

Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos, queriendo concentrarse en el hecho de que aquello no había acabado. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Beyond, que la miraba radiante desde fuera del coche.

-¿Y se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado hoy a ti? –sonrió. Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es que uno no puede estar animado? –contestó mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de las manos. Ella rió mientras imitaban algunos pasos sueltos que habían intentado seguir la noche de la feria.

-Creo que todo el azúcar de la mermelada te ha hecho efecto de golpe.

Él rió mientras hacía que diese una vuelta sobre sí misma como parte de aquel baile espontáneo.

-Estar contigo es así todo el tiempo –explicó.

-¿Yo me comporto así? -Le miró ella sorprendida. Él asintió.

-He pensado que sería divertido imitarte durante un día. Ya sabes, darte un poco de tu propia medicina.

Claro que había algo más. "Gracias a ella, L se ha puesto a mis pies en la radio nacional. Aunque tuve que contenerme anoche para no volverme loco, aún siento que debo recompensarla por todo lo que ha hecho… y por lo que está dispuesta a hacer. ¿Qué mejor forma de hacer eso que devolverle el favor?"

Completamente ajena a los pensamientos de Beyond, Red le miró desafiante.

-Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? Yo también puedo jugar a ese juego –dijo, y soltó sus manos para volver al coche. Él se cruzó de brazos.

-No vuelvas a tumbarte, ya te he dicho que hay que ponerse en marcha.

-Pero Beyond –contestó ella, intentando imitar la voz de él lo mejor que sabía-. Ya sabes que no soy una persona mañanera.

Él rió al recordar aquella mañana y la volvió a agarrar de las manos, esta vez para arrastrarla, tal y como habría hecho ella.

-Sin excusas –la imitó él con voz aguda. Ella no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-¡Yo no hablo así!

-Ni yo soy tan vago –respondió con una sonrisa, esta vez con su voz normal-. Pero en serio, levanta. El plan de hoy te va a gustar.

-¿Tienes un plan para hoy? –le miró ella sorprendida. Había pensado que aprovecharían aquel día para adelantar terreno, y las palabras de él la descolocaron. Pero no pudo negar que se alegró de oírlas.

-Claro que sí. ¿No notas nada raro a tu alrededor?

Ella salió del coche y miró a su alrededor, para después fijar la vista de nuevo en Beyond.

-Este no es el mismo lugar de anoche. ¿Dónde estamos?

-He estado conduciendo mientras tú estabas dormida. Es una sorpresa –explicó, rebuscando entre la ropa que se habían llevado hasta dar con una tela. Se acercó a Red y le cubrió los ojos con ella.

-Eh, ¿qué estás haciendo? –dijo, llevándose los ojos a aquella especie de venda.

-Te acabo de decir que es una sorpresa –sonrió él-. Vamos a pasarlo bien antes de volver a los casos, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –asintió ella una vez él hubo terminado de hacer el nudo. Aquello sería emocionante.

Beyond la guió hasta el asiento de copiloto y después de puso al volante.

-Aún quedan unos minutos de viaje, pero te prometo que estaremos allí enseguida. Y no hagas trampas –le advirtió al ver que intentaba ver por debajo de la venda. Ella rió y bajó la cabeza, llevándose las manos a los ojos.

-¡Lo juro!

-Bien. Vamos allá –dijo, antes de poner el coche en marcha.

…

-OH DIOS MÍO ME HAS TRAÍDO A –exclamó Red, emocionada. Pero se corrigió antes de llegar a terminar la frase, poniendo la voz más grave que sabía- quiero decir… Beyond, no me digas que me has traído a…

-¡UNA EXPOSICIÓN SOBRE EL ESPACIO! –la interrumpió él, sin dejar de imitarla.

Ante ellos se extendía un conjunto de carpas, cada una más impresionante que la anterior. Las había sobre los tipos de constelaciones, la luz y el sol, los satélites, y hasta alguno sobre divulgación acerca de lo extraterrestre. Red metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros, intentando hacer ver que no estaba tan emocionada. No estaba dispuesta a perder contra Beyond en aquel juego, por muy estúpido que fuese. Pero le estaba costando horrores no salir corriendo hacia las carpas para verlo todo y perderse en aquel ambiente sideral.

Él la miró con una media sonrisa.

-Tú ganas.

-¿Qué? –le miró ella.

-No actuaré más como tú. Ahora, deja de imitarme siendo aburrido y ve a divertirte.

Ella sonrió con emoción contenida y miró a los puestos. Después volvió la mirada hacia Beyond y se acercó para abrazarle rápidamente. Después corrió hacia las carpas, gritándole "eres el mejor" mientras se perdía entre la multitud. Beyond sacudió la cabeza y la siguió a paso relajado. No tardó demasiado en localizarla; sabía de antemano a dónde se dirigiría primero.

Estaba en una de las carpas de color negro, con un cartel al lado que decía "Proyección de la aurora boreal". Consistía en un espacio completamente a oscuras en el que usando un proyector, se mostraba algo parecido a la experiencia real. La gente lo miraba impresionada, y comentaban lo interesante o espectacular que era.

Sin embargo, Red se limitaba a mirarlo con completa admiración. Sus ojos brillaban de la misma forma con la que lo hicieron la noche que le explicó sus sueños a Beyond. La gente le pasaba por delante y por detrás, empujándola de vez en cuando para abrirse paso, pero ella estaba ajena a todo lo que le rodaba; aquella atmósfera la había atrapado por completo.

La proyección no duró tanto como le habría gustado, y pronto encendieron las luces de nuevo hasta la próxima vez, que sería en una hora. Red parpadeó un par de veces bajando la vista, intentando volver poco a poco a la realidad. Al volverse, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Beyond, que la miraba desde la entrada. Se acercó a él y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no parecían llegarle para explicarse. Él sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-No hace falta que digas nada –dijo, para alivio de ella-. Me basta con haber tenido la oportunidad de verte así otra vez.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, admirando la carpa por última vez con un suspiro. Después dio media vuelta y miró a su alrededor, antes de volver a fijar la mirada en Beyond.

-¿Vamos? –fue capaz de decir al fin. Él asintió y Red le tomó de la mano para dirigirse a la siguiente demostración, dejando que el entusiasmo se apoderase de ella por completo.

"_Así que esto es tener un sueño"_ pensó él, intentando seguirle el ritmo. Suspiró antes de esbozar una leve sonrisa.

"_Puede que sí tenga uno después de todo."_


	24. Capítulo 24: Sesgo

Capítulo 24: Sesgo

-Ve.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Ve.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la exposición sobre el espacio, y hasta aquel momento no habían encontrado ninguna oportunidad para llevar a cabo otro caso. Al final habían conseguido dado con otro atraco, pero no estaban precisamente contentos. No era "tan interesante como en Las Vegas." Pero estaban de acuerdo con que seguía siendo mejor que no hacer nada.

Hacía un momento que el ladrón había escapado, y ya se habían asegurado de estar a salvo. Normalmente Red se habría ocupado del resto, pero aquella vez decidió que se lo dejaría a Beyond. La tarea en sí no tenía demasiado de especial, pero por alguna razón él sentía que no debía hacerlo. Aun así, se acercó al cuerpo y comenzó la tarea mientras ella le miraba unos pasos por detrás, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Hecho –anunció él, una vez dio por terminada la tarea. Red echó un vistazo y asintió, para después darse la vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos. Beyond la siguió a paso lento, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Siento como si esto fuese más normal cada vez –empezó a explicar-. Como si esto fuese lo que debemos hacer, algo parecido a cuando los niños van al colegio y los adultos al trabajo. No me refiero a que me aburra, sino a que… es agradable. Puede que sea diferente a la de los demás, pero es una rutina al fin y al cabo –terminó levantando la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno. Red le miró con una débil sonrisa.

-Sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir –suspiró. Y era cierto que ella también se sentía así. "Pero a mí me costaría mucho más renunciar a esta vida que a él", pensó.

En aquellas dos semanas había intentado buscar un momento para preguntarle acerca de aquello, pero había sido incapaz. Algunos días porque estaban demasiado ocupados, otros porque simplemente no se veía con fuerzas de enfrentarse a la respuesta. "Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido. La respuesta va a ser la misma, da igual cuándo la haga. ¿Por qué iba a retrasarlo más?". Cerró los puños mientras seguían caminando hacia el coche y tomó aire.

-Beyond.

Él se giró y bajó la cabeza para mirarla.

-Dime.

-¿Recuerdas lo que empecé a decirte el otro día? Lo de L rindiéndose y, bueno…

-Ah, sí –sonrió él ampliamente-. Me preguntó qué hará ahora que hemos vuelto de nuevo. No se va a rendir, es demasiado testarudo –añadió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Quieres decir… ¿que no se va a rendir nunca?

-Lo dudo mucho. Pero tranquila –apoyó una mano en su hombro-, encontraremos un modo de ganarle. Ya sé que a ti te da igual, pero estamos juntos en esto, ¿no?

-Claro… pero me estaba refiriendo a lo que iba a decirte después. El día que se rind… que ganes –se corrigió, sintiendo que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta-. Quería saber… quería saber qué pasará –escupió las palabras al fin, sintiendo que el pulso se le aceleraba esperando la respuesta. Beyond volvió a subir la mirada al cielo, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé exactamente. He pasado tanto tiempo obsesionado con hacer que se haga realidad, que no me paré a pensar en el después. Pero sí sé que, el día que eso ocurra, todo cambiará para mí.

-¿Todo? –preguntó Red en un murmullo. Él asintió.

-Sí. Porque yo seré libre –contestó con simpleza. Volvió la mirada para encontrarse con una Red cabizbaja y de mirada perdida.

-Bueno –añadió, sintiéndose egoísta por sus propias palabras-, ambos lo seremos. Tú no tendrás que aguantar esto durante más tiempo –dijo mientras pasaba el brazo por sus hombros, intentando sacarle una sonrisa. Pero ella cerró los ojos fuertemente y, cuando se giró para mirarle, sus palabras le desconcertaron.

-¿Y si eso no es lo que quiero? –preguntó, con voz mucho más calmada de lo que estaba en realidad. Beyond le miró, algo confuso.

-¿No quieres dejar esto? ¿Llevar una vida normal?

Ella apartó la mirada.

-Pero me he acostumbrado demasiado, y ahora no puedo volver. No creo que vaya a poder volver a llevar una vida normal… si tú no estás ahí.

Él abrió la boca para contestar, incapaz de elegir sus siguientes palabras. No esperaba recibir aquella respuesta, y le había pillado completamente desprovisto. Pero no tardó en reaccionar y poner en orden sus pensamientos para darle la respuesta que había estado esperando tanto tiempo. La acercó a él para rodearla con los brazos y pronunció las palabras que mejor expresaban lo que quería decirle.

-No voy a irme.

Red levantó la cabeza para mirarle, algo sorprendida, pero sin poder esconder su entusiasmo. Él continuó hablando, aliviado al verla así de nuevo.

-El día que todo esto termine, ambos podremos hacer infinidad de cosas. Sin tener que pensar en que nos encuentren, en evitar a la fuerza especial, en la esperanza de vida de la gente a nuestro alrededor. Pero todo eso no tendrá ningún sentido si no estamos juntos. Y… no quiero decirte adiós, Red. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo simplemente porque no haya nada que nos obligue a estar juntos?

-Beyond…

No sabía qué decir. Había estado preparándose para todo tipo de respuestas, pero jamás se le habría ocurrido que él diría algo así. Sintió que todos sus miedos, preocupaciones y dudas la abandonaban a medida que asimilaba sus palabras, y apoyó la cabeza en él dejándose abrazar. Beyond cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza en el pelo de Red, advirtiendo que el pulso de ambos era acelerado. La estrechó con un poco más de fuerza.

"_Si tan solo supieses cuántas razones me das cada día para no querer separarme de ti…"_

…

Las pantallas seguían encendidas, pero no tenían razón alguna para estarlo; hacía rato que L había dejado de prestarles atención. Se dedicaba a jugar con los azucarillos frente a él, pensando en todos los acontecimientos de los últimos meses. Hacía unos días que no recibía noticias del caso, y comenzaba a aburrirse. Claro que se alegraba de que no hubiese habido más víctimas, pero sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que recibiese una nueva alerta. Suspiró.

En aquel momento, el ordenador emitió un sonido estruendoso que le distrajo e hizo que su torre de azucarillos se desperdigase por la mesa. Levantó la mirada para leer el mensaje que mostraba la pantalla, esperando que fuese un nuevo cuerpo rodeado de fotografías rojas.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron con perplejidad al ver que estaba equivocado.


	25. Capítulo 25: Bifurcación

Capítulo 25: Bifurcación

-¿Ya tienes pensado qué es lo siguiente que quieres hacer? –preguntó Beyond.

Conducían camino de la siguiente ciudad, y como habían acordado, después del último caso iban a tomarse unos días libres. Red negó con la cabeza; la noche anterior había caído rendida en cuanto llegaron al coche, y no le había dado tiempo a nada. Beyond asintió.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿por qué no seguir la carretera y ver a dónde nos lleva?

-Por mí de acuerdo –sonrió ella, asomando la cabeza por la ventana.

Era temprano por la mañana, y hacía poco que había amanecido. El cielo aún estaba algo anaranjado, y Red cogió la cámara para sacar una foto. Enfocó a Beyond con el cielo por detrás, y apretó el botón. Él se giró y suspiró al verla mirando la pantalla.

-Si sacas la foto por el otro lado te saldrá mejor.

-¡Pero entonces no sales tú!

-Esa es la idea –sonrió él.

-Da igual, me gusta la que he sacado tal y como está. Es lo que quería sacar –contestó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras guardaba la cámara y la dejaba en la parte de atrás. Volvió a asomarse por la ventanilla para respirar el aire fresco de la mañana, mientras la música de la radio a volumen bajo les acompañaba kilómetro tras kilómetro.

…..

"_Interesante."_

L tomó la carta con sus dedos índice y pulgar para inspeccionarla una vez hubo terminado de leerla. Las pantallas que le rodeaban mostraban imágenes de lo ocurrido hace tan solo unas horas, el lugar donde habían dejado esa carta. Aún no había sido retransmitido por ningún medio de comunicación, pero tenía planeado hacerlo muy pronto.

"_Puede que, si no se hace suficientemente público, Red no llegue a verlo. Y eso podría tener consecuencias desastrosas. Además… el juego empezaba a ponerse aburrido."_

Dejó la carta cuidadosamente encima del escritorio y alargó la mano para coger una de las piruletas que tenía en un bol. Levantó la mirada una vez más hacia las imágenes que mostraban los ordenadores, y una sonrisa asomó su rostro.

"_Pero ahora tenemos otro jugador."_

….

-Esto es genial.

-¿En serio?

-Sí –contestó Red, mirando al cielo con una sonrisa.

Hacía unas horas que se habían cansado de la carretera y habían decidido parar en la ciudad. No había nada especial en ella, pero habían tenido de pasear por las calles, por las tiendas y estaciones. Había sido un día sin acontecimientos, pero Red lo encontró agradable. Hacía un momento habían parado en un local para pedir un par de cafés, y en aquel momento estaban en un banco cercano, con las tazas entre las manos.

-Pensé que necesitabas vivir cosas emocionantes para no aburrirte.

-Cuando estaba sola sí lo necesitaba –contestó ella, y Beyond evocó sus palabras la noche que se conocieron: "Porque es divertido".- Pero contigo cualquier cosa me parece un millón de veces más emocionante que antes.

Él sonrió y se acercó la taza a los labios. Red echó un vistazo alrededor y creyó ver el letrero de una tienda interesante. Agarró el jersey de Beyond y tiró de él sin apartar la mirada, pidiéndole acercarse a aquel lugar sin una palabra. Él asintió y comenzaron a caminar en aquella dirección.

No quedaba demasiado lejos, pero había que pasar por una calle bastante extensa llena de tiendas de todo tipo, y se entretuvieron en algunos de los escaparates. Había tiendas de animales, zapatos, más cafeterías y bares, alguna tienda de discos. Un poco antes de llegar había una tienda de electrónica que tenías televisores de diferentes tamaños en el escaparate, con el canal de noticias. Red se quedó mirándolo; echaba de menos ver la televisión por la noche y reírse de lo que decían sobre su caso. Aún seguía haciéndolo cuando lo oía por la radio, pero no era lo mismo.

-Qué, ¿algo interesante? –preguntó Beyond una vez la hubo alcanzado. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nah, no mucho. Algo de un accidente de tráfico. Pero es lo mismo de siemp…

Su voz se acalló al oír el comienzo de la siguiente noticia.

"En cuanto al caso Red, además del caso que ya presentamos anoche y esta mañana, otro asesinato ha dado lugar en Nebraska. Hasta el momento no hay ningún sospechoso, y la víctima ha sido reconocida por una familia hace unas horas. El asesinato destaca por ser increíblemente sangriento, y por las fotografías rojas con cruces negras marcadas con que fue rodeado el cuerpo. Pero en especial, llama la atención la carta que fue encontrada en la pared sobre la que estaba apoyada el cuerpo. Las autoridades han llegado a la conclusión de que la opción correcta sería leerla en las máximas redes de comunicación posibles, con tal de hacer llegar el mensaje. Dice así:

_Querida Red: _

_¿Cómo estás? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Veo que todo te va bien, de maravilla diría yo. Ya no te da tanta vergüenza salir ahí y hacer lo que quieres, ¿eh? Te lo estás pasando de maravilla. Pero te has olvidado de algo. De alguien. Mucha gente te recuerda, Red, aunque pienses que una vez te fuiste todos nos limitamos a ignorar el hecho de que ya no estabas. ¿Estábamos tristes? En absoluto. En cualquier caso, aliviados sería la palabra. Pero aún te recordábamos. ¿Cómo íbamos a olvidar a alguien así?_

_Sin embargo veo que tú sí te has olvidado de nosotros. O puede que simplemente todo te de igual, y seas capaz de hacer esto con tal de salirte con la tuya. Pero no pienses que eso va a ocurrir, no pienses que vas a salir victoriosa de esta. _

_Voy a matarte, Red. Voy a matarte, lo mismo que tú le mataste a él. Ojalá pudiese decir que soy capaz de hacerlo con la misma indiferencia que tú, pero eso sería mentir. Porque toda la ira que tengo apunta hacia ti, y jamás sería capaz de ignorarla. Todo el odio, todo el asco y la repulsión, todo por ti. _

_Probablemente ahora te estés riendo de mí, y no me estés tomando en serio. ¿Por qué no darle u poco de seriedad a esto? Voy a explicarlo claramente, Red: tienes una semana. El día veintiocho de este mes, a las doce de la mañana, te estaré esperando en la base. ¿Te acuerdas de mí ahora?_

_Ahora viene la pregunta, ¿y por qué debería ir? Bueno, la respuesta es obvia: creo que a estas alturas ya sabes quién soy, y entiendes que yo sé quién eres tú. Si no vienes, haré saber a la policía tu identidad, y todo habrá acabado. La mejor opción que tienes es hacer lo que te digo, porque ¿quién sabe? Puede que hasta salgas con vida. Pero eso será por encima de mi cadáver, claro está. _

_Por último, esto supongo que ya lo sabes, pero no hay forma de que esto sea una broma. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué clase de enfermo llevaría a cabo un asesinato por una simple tomadura de pelo?_

_Esto es todo, Red. Nos vemos en una semana. Hasta entonces."_

Red soltó la taza de café, que se derramó por el suelo, y tenía la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido. Beyond la cogió por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos y hacerla reaccionar con una pequeña sacudida. Ella levantó la cabeza levemente, y una vez encontró su voz, un murmullo casi inaudible escapó sus labios.

-Sabe quién soy.


	26. Capítulo 26: Aferrados

Capítulo 26: Aferrados

-Red, ¿qué está pasando?

Ella no respondió. Seguía con la mirada perdida, y negó levemente con la cabeza.

-No.

Beyond la acercó a él, sintiéndose completamente impotente.

-¿No, qué? No entiendo nada, Red. Explícamelo. Estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea encontraremos una solución.

Ella no devolvió el abrazo, y continuó negando con la cabeza. Él se separó para volver a mirarla, pero en cuanto lo hizo, ella cayó al suelo de rodillas frente a él. La atrapó justo a tiempo; se había desmayado. La cogió en brazos y empezó a caminar camino del coche, mientras la gente de alrededor le miraba sin pararse a hacer preguntas.

Cuando llegó, la acomodó en la parte trasera y se sentó junto a ella. Hundió la cara entre las manos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era aquel chiflado? Miró a Red de nuevo y vio que su expresión había cambiado. Y, al parecer, no estaba teniendo un sueño demasiado agradable.

Beyond se tumbó junto a ella y empezó a acariciarle el pelo. Por alguna razón pensó que eso podría ayudar a calmar lo que fuese que estaba cruzando su mente. Pero, en aquel momento, ella estaba muy lejos de allí.

…..

_Dakota, 10 de mayo de 1999_

-¡Pero no queremos jugar con ella! ¡Es mala!

-No digáis eso. Que sea… diferente, no significa que sea mala. Dadle una oportunidad.

-Nos va a romper los juguetes.

-¡Y seguro que también nos pega!

-Eso no es cierto. Vamos, ahora. Volveré a echaros un vistazo dentro de un rato.

La mujer de mediana edad entró de nuevo al enorme edificio que había frente a ellos. Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta, el grupo de niños se volvió hacia el par de ojos rojos que les vigilaba desde el banco del otro lado del patio; pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que se habían vuelto hacia ella, apartó la mirada. Sin embargo, pudo notar cómo uno de ellos se acercaba cautelosamente. Hundió más la cara en su libro, intentando centrarse en las ilustraciones y olvidar lo que había oído hacía solo un momento. Pero él se paró frente a ella, y terminó por asomarse para verle mejor. Él bajó la cabeza, evitando su mirada.

-No queremos jugar contigo. Nos das miedo, todos sabemos que estás embrujada. Das mala suerte, y eres… eres mala –terminó, antes de salir corriendo de nuevo hacia sus compañeros.

Ella dejó el libro sobre su regazo y lo cerró. Lo dejó en el banco, y se puso de rodillas encima de él para mirarse en el cristal de la ventana que tenía detrás. Miró a los ojos que mostraban su reflejo.

"Soy… ¿mala?"

….

-¡NO!

Red despertó de golpe, con el pulso acelerado. Miró alrededor para ver que se encontraba en el coche, e intentó volver a sí con dificultad. Beyond se había levantado sobresaltado, y cuando le no pudo evitar echarse a sus brazos.

-Beyond, no soy mala, te lo prometo. Nunca les pegué, nunca les rompí los juguetes. Yo solo quería…

-Tranquila. Ya sé que no eres mala, que nunca hiciste ninguna de esas cosas. Solo trata de respirar, ¿de acuerdo? –intentó calmarla él. Aún no entendía demasiado bien a qué se refería con todo aquello, pero decidió que lo mejor por el momento sería seguirle la corriente hasta que se encontrase en condiciones de explicarlo.

Red tomó tanto aire como pudo y lo expulsó lentamente. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar alrededor. No estaba en el orfanato. No tenía seis años. Era 2013 y estaba con Beyond, en la parte trasera del coche. Apoyó la espalda en la puerta del coche y cerró los ojos.

-Tuviste… ¿un mal sueño? –preguntó él tras una pausa. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No ha sido un sueño. He… revivido algo de hace mucho tiempo. Cuando aún estaba en el orfanato.

Beyond empezó a atar cabos con todo lo que ella había dicho, y no tardó en entender qué había querido decir hacía un momento.

-Red -comenzó, cauteloso-. Esto… tiene que ver con la carta, ¿verdad?

Ella abrazó sus rodillas y hundió el rostro en ellas.

-Se llamaba Mark, Mark Gleeson. Siempre era él, aunque los otros le siguiesen, era él el que empezaba. El que decía que yo estaba poseída, que algún día me volvería loca y empezaría a hacerles daño a todos. Lo que llamó "la basé" era la parte del patio que usaban para evitarme, creo que lo viste en alguna de las fotos que te enseñé hace un tiempo. Estoy segura de que eso también se lo inventó él. Puede que tenga la idea equivocada sobre lo que estamos haciendo, pero sabe que soy Red. Desde el principio me extrañó que nadie del orfanato dijese nada, pero… tampoco me esperaba esto. Se me ha ido de las manos, Beyond. Por completo.

-Pero… seguro que hay una solución. Siempre hemos encontrado salidas para todo.

-No la hay. Si lo dejamos pasar, la policía sabrá quién soy y no les costará encontrarme. Si le denunciamos a la policía, él no tendrá nada que perder y se lo contará de todos modos. Solo puedo…

-No lo digas.

-Beyond –ella se posó frente a él, y le miró más seria de lo que él pensó que era capaz-. Voy a enfrentarme a él.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no lo digas! –repitió él, algo más alto de lo que se había propuesto-. ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que vayas? Ni siquiera vamos a considerarlo una posibilidad.

-¡Pero ES la única posibilidad! –replicó ella en el mismo tono- ¡Es algo entre él y yo, y no pienso dejar que esto repercuta en ti, Beyond! ¡Yo soy la que empezó esto y seré yo quien lo acabe!

-¿Y pretendes que yo me quede mirando mientras vas camino de una muerte segura? ¡Dar tu vida por el caso no merece la pena!

-¿Por qué das por hecho que voy a perder? Tengo que intentarlo, puede que todo salga bien y… llegues a superar a L –terminó, en un susurro. La expresión de Beyond se suavizó, mientras intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de oír. "Ella… sigue pensando en eso…"

Respiró hondo intentando calmarse, mientras ponía sus pensamientos en orden. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos, incapaz de levantar la mirada.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –dijo, de forma casi inaudible-. No importa, Red, no importa nada. Porque no tendrá sentido si te pierdo en el camino. Estamos juntos en esto, y no voy a dejar que vayas. No voy a dejar que hagas nada que te ponga en peligro. Ni ahora, ni nunca. ¿No lo ves?

Beyond levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de ella, que brillaban por las lágrimas que retenían. Apretó sus manos con algo más de fuerza, de forma casi inconsciente.

-Red, estoy enamorado de ti.

Al oír aquello, ella dejó de pensar en todos los argumentos que tenía preparados. Dejó de pensar en la carta, en el caso, en L. Quería responder y decirle que lo único que ella quería era estar con él, pero no era capaz. Vio cómo bajaba la mirada y soltaba sus manos, y fue entonces cuando reaccionó.

-Beyond, yo…

No lo diría. No podía. O, al menos, no de esa manera.

Se inclinó hacia él para poder mirarle a los ojos. Él levantó la mirada al sentirla tan cerca, y, antes de que pudiese decir nada, Red le atrajo hacia sí y le besó con más intensidad de la que había irradiado nunca.

"_Claro que lo entiendo, Beyond. Porque… yo tampoco puedo perderte a ti."_


	27. Capítulo 27: Karma

Capítulo 27: Karma

Apoyó los puños en el escritorio, de pie frente a él. Estaba lleno de periódicos arrugados y recortes de revistas de actualidad, todos hablando del mismo tema.

El tema que le había vuelto loco las últimas semanas.

Paseó la vista por ellos sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que decían. Al fin y al cabo, ya los había leído varias veces. Después levantó la vista a la pared y se fijó en la fotografía que estaba colgada encima.

Era una especie de orla en la que se veían hileras de niños de no más de siete años. Estaba envejecida aun estando enmarcada, pero los nombres de debajo aún se leían con claridad. Posó los ojos en una de las niñas de la tercera fila, que destacaba al no estar sonriendo como el resto del grupo. Tenía la cabeza gacha pero el rojo de su mirada se veía con claridad.

"_¿Es por todo lo que te hicimos? Es… ¿por todo lo que hice?"_

Volvió a bajar la mirada al escritorio, y abrió unos de los cajones de la parte derecha. Dentro había un cuchillo que relució a la luz de la lámpara de mesa. Lo cogió y se sentó, inspeccionándolo como si lo viera por primera vez.

"_No. Habría pasado de todas formas. Y esto… esto es mi deber. Tengo que hacerlo por todos los que han perdido a alguien, y para proteger a los que pudieran perderlo en un futuro. Pero sobre todo…"_

Acercó la mano al marco que tenía apoyado en la mesa y lo cogió con cuidado. Dentro había una foto de dos niños que sonreían y estaban manchados de barro, uno de ellos sujetando un balón bajo el brazo.

"…_tengo que hacerlo por ti, Danny."_

…..

"_Maldita sea, Red… por qué no te habría dicho esto antes."_

Beyond sonrió mientras veía dormir a Red. Había pensado en dormir con ella, pero al de una hora de intentarlo sin éxito, se dio por vencido. En aquel momento se encontraba sentado frente a ella, alternando la mirada entre la pantalla del ordenador y su rostro. Había estado estudiando mapas para ver cuánto tardarían en llegar al encuentro. "Al que no vamos a ir; es solo una precaución", se había dicho a sí mismo. Pero al echar cuentas, vio que tardarían unos cuatro o cinco días.

"_¿Y si ella tuviese razón y no hubiese otra salida? Parece que aquel tipo lo tiene todo bien planeado. Y no pongo en duda la habilidad de defensa de Red, pero aun así…"_

Hizo una nueva búsqueda, esta vez sobre el orfanato. Recordó cómo la carta decía que debían encontrarse en "la base", y Red le había explicado qué parte era. Supuso que si iban a encontrarse allí, el orfanato ya habría cerrado hacía un tiempo y no habría peligro, pero no hacía tantos años desde que ella vivía allí. Aquello último le chocó, ya que a menudo olvidaba sus propias edades. _"Hemos vivido tanto en tan poco tiempo…", _pensó mientras clicaba en una de las fotos. Estudió el terreno lo mejor que pudo e imaginó la escena; aquel loco deseoso de acabar con Red, y ella luchando por su vida. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar aquella imagen de su mente.

"_Si nos viésemos obligados a ir, supongo que lo mejor que podría hacer sería convencerla de que me deje acompañarla... así las probabilidades de salir ganando aumentarían bastante. Podríamos incluso trazar un plan de antemano, aunque no sabemos con lo que nos saldrá el pirado este."_

Apagó el ordenador y lo dejó a un lado. Se tumbó al lado de Red y la rodeó con el brazo, apoyando su frente en la de ella. Podía sentir su respiración, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente y acercarla algo más hacia él.

"Qué ironía que nos conociéramos porque decidiste correr un riesgo como este, y ahora lo único que quiero hacer es protegerte… "

Recordó la primera vez que la vio dormida, en su apartamento. Encima de aquel mismo edredón, hacía ni sabía cuánto tiempo. Sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad, cuando en realidad probablemente no habrían llegado a pasar dos meses. A su mente vino también el día en que se conocieron, y oír su risa desde la habitación la primera noche. Una tras otra pasaron por su mente todas las noches que había salido con ella en busca de casos, todas las conversaciones que habían tenido mientras tomaban café por la mañana, las días en que se dedicaron a ver la televisión y reírse de lo que decían sobre ellos... en especial cuando hablaban de L. Red no tenía nada personal en contra de él, pero siempre había dicho que "era divertido ser investigada por alguien importante". Se preguntó que estaría pensando sobre el caso; probablemente ya tuviese una hipótesis, aunque no habría encontrado una solución. "Parece que ahora ambos estamos atrapados en el mismo callejón", pensó. "En el mismo…"

Abrió los ojos de par en par mientras todos los cabos sueltos acababan atándose. Se incorporó y, con cuidado de no despertar a Red, se puso al volante y arrancó el coche.

"_Sí que hay otra salida. Solo hay que tener en cuenta todas las piezas… y ponerlas en una balanza."_


	28. Capítulo 28: Imparcial

Capítulo 28: Imparcial

-¿Beyond?

Red se frotó los ojos, aún algo adormilada, y se sentó dando la espalda al asiento del conductor. Alzó la mirada hacia la ventana para descubrir que el coche estaba en marcha. Intentó incorporarse para poder sentarse en el asiento de copiloto, y una vez lo hubo conseguido, Beyond se giró para mirarla.

-Vaya, hola –sonrió-. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí –contestó ella, radiante-. Tuve una noche bastante buena. Pero tampoco demasiado, ¿eh?

Él rió levemente al recordar la noche anterior, pero no contestó. Red se llevó las rodillas al pecho para abrazar sus piernas y miró por la ventana.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Anoche estuve pensando en qué opciones teníamos-contestó él-. Considerando todas las posibilidades, terminé llegando a la conclusión de que lo único que podemos hacer es acudir al encuentro. Pero –añadió al ver que Red se apresuraba a decir algo- no voy a dejar que me dejes fuera de esto. Creo… que si vamos juntos, podremos salir de esta. No hay oposiciones que valgan.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero se contuvo y bajó la mirada.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Red deseaba poder contarle todo lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero lo último que necesitaba era meter más presión y hacer la situación aún más difícil. Se preguntaba cómo de preparado iría Mark, si iría solo, qué tipo de armas llevaría. Se imaginó luchando contra él, incluso había llegado a imaginarse a sí misma muriendo en sus manos.

Pero algo que aún no había sido capaz de imaginarse era la otra versión de la escena. Sabía que a lo que se enfrentaba era un duelo a muerte, pero no conseguía imaginarse matando a nadie. Era irónico teniendo en cuenta qué era lo que la había metido en aquello, pero seguía teniendo las manos relativamente limpias al hablar de asesinatos reales. Aunque saliesen vivos de aquella, ¿cómo sería su vida de ahí en adelante, sabiendo que todo lo ocurrido era culpa suya?

Y, por último, quedaba la imagen de Beyond saliendo malherido. Eso… si es que salían de aquella.

La mera idea hizo que se estremeciese, y miró por la ventana intentando distraerse de aquellos pensamientos. La radio estaba apagada y lo único que se oía era el ruido del coche yendo a demasiada velocidad; no tenían tiempo que perder.

…

L frunció el ceño ligeramente. Con extremo cuidado, colocó un caramelo más en la torre que tenía frente a él. Se disponía a colocar el siguiente cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Diga? Sí, hola. He estado resolviendo algunos casos de menor importancia. No. Aún no. ¿No es obvio?

No hay demasiado que podamos hacer ahora en lo que se refiere al caso Red. Después de lo de la carta, todo queda en manos de Red y su contrincante. Claro que podríamos investigar el asesinato del enemigo de Red; de hecho, ya se están analizando las pistas. Pero no será posible tener un sospechoso en menos de una semana, y en ese periodo de tiempo todo habrá tomado lugar, por lo que no tiene demasiado sentido dedicar mucho tiempo a ello. Al menos por ahora. Con los datos que tenemos, es imposible saber la localización exacta del futuro encuentro, si es que este llega a ocurrirse.

Sí, he considerado esa posibilidad. Pero el último asesinato del Red auténtico fue demasiado lejos, y aunque hubiese cogido un vuelo, no habría tenido tiempo suficiente. Además, tampoco veo ninguna razón lógica por la que hacer eso le traería alguna ventaja. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo poco cuidado que estaba el asesinato.

Lo mismo que el resto de la gente, esperar. ¿Se le ocurre algo mejor? Cálmese, los acontecimientos no tardarán en desarrollarse, y nosotros estaremos aquí para reaccionar a tiempo. Definitivamente. Adiós.

Cerró el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo, para después meter la mano en el bol de caramelos y retomar su tarea. La torre se balanceaba peligrosamente, pero no le dio demasiada importancia y colocó el siguiente. Esta vez no consiguió equilibrarla y todos los caramelos se esparcieron por el escritorio. Tomó uno de ellos y alzó la mirada hacia las pantallas frente a él.

"En este momento somos meros espectadores de una partida secundaria… pero el juego principal aún no ha terminado".

…

-Red, ¿te encuentras bien?

Llevaban algunos kilómetros sin decir una palabra, y todas las veces que la había mirado con intención de empezar una conversación, la había encontrado perdida en sus pensamientos con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

-¿Qué? –contestó ella, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones-. Sí, solo estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?

-En… qué pasará si salimos ganando. ¿Qué haremos a partir de entonces?

No era exactamente la respuesta que habría deseado darle, pero tampoco era una mentira, y le pareció el aspecto más positivo de todo lo que le había pasado por la cabeza durante la última hora.

-Depende. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer a ti?

-No lo tengo demasiado claro –murmuró ella-, pero sé que me gustaría alejarme de aquí algún día. ¿Qué tenías pensado tú?

Beyond sonrió sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Yo… solo tengo una ligera idea.


	29. Capítulo 29: Víspera

Capítulo 29: Víspera

Mark miró a su alrededor, inspeccionando la habitación. Desde luego, no era una vista demasiado agradable; las paredes estaban humedecidas, había basura en el suelo y los muebles estaban envejecidos y rotos. En la cama de metal había un colchón que había tenido que traer él mismo, ya que tenía pensado pasar la noche allí. Saltaba a la vista que había estado inhabitado durante bastante tiempo. A pesar de todo, sonrió al recordar todo lo que había vivido allí hacía no tantos años atrás.

Se levantó costosamente y se asomó a la ventana, que daba al patio delantero. Ya había estudiado el terreno con profundidad los últimos dos días, y lo tenía todo planeado: desde las vías de escape (que se había encargado de bloquear), a todos los elementos de los que podría aprovecharse durante la pelea.

Estaba nervioso. No por la idea de enfrentarse a muerte contra ella; ni mucho menos. En cualquier caso, estaba impaciente. Pero lo que temía era que, al día siguiente, no apareciese nadie. Sabía que si eso pasaba, solo tendría que hacer un aporte anónimo a la policía y ella iría a la cárcel. Pero no era eso lo que quería. Necesitaba verla sufrir entre sus propias manos, suplicar por su vida, arrebatarle personalmente aquello que ella le había quitado a tantas personas sin un ápice de piedad.

¿Y después, qué? ¿Iría él a la cárcel? "Merecería la pena", pensó. "Lo único en lo que tengo que concentrarme ahora es en acabar con ella… en mi deber."

…

-Mañana es el día.

Red no contestó. Siguió con la mirada perdida en alguna parte; estaba claro que muchas cosas pasaban por su mente en aquel momento. Beyond se sentó a su lado y pasó el brazo por sus hombros, frotándole la espalda con cariño.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás –dijo antes de besar su frente. Ella suspiró.

-Ya lo sé –contestó, obligándose a sonreír-, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. No puedo creerme que todo haya sido tan rápido. Casi no me ha dado tiempo de hacerme a la idea de que mañana… -dejó la frase sin terminar.

-A decir verdad, yo tampoco estoy tranquilo –se sinceró él-, pero no hay nada más que podamos hacer. Ya hemos planeado todo lo que había que planear, preparado las defensas y ataques y puesto las alarmas para madrugar mañana. Puede que eso último sea lo que más nos cueste –bromeó, intentando quitar peso al ambiente. Ella se lo agradeció con otra sonrisa cansada, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte –empezó ella tras un momento de silencio. Beyond la miró expectante-. Si mañana todo saliese mal, esta noche habría sido la última oportunidad para estar juntos. Solo quería… darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Desde la noche en que nos encontramos hasta este mismo momento. No me has abandonado en ningún momento, incluso… ahora. Nunca podré perdonarme por meterte en algo así, y si salimos vivos de esta, no sé cómo voy a compensarte. No creo que vaya a poder hacerlo nunca, la verdad.

Beyond negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Si antes de conocerte hubiese sabido que todo esto pasaría, habría ido a tu encuentro igual. Porque aunque esto no termine como esperamos… todo lo que hemos hecho juntos habrá merecido la pena.

Red le miró durante unos instantes, para después agarrarse a su camiseta y apoyar la frente en su pecho, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Beyond.

Él no contestó, se limitó a estrecharla entre sus brazos y acariciarle la espalda.

-…te quiero.


	30. Capítulo 30: Terminal

[N. de la A.: Siento mucho no poder actualizar regularmente, de verdad :( intento hacerlo cuando tengo tiempo, pero estoy teniendo bastantes dificultades (la mayoría relacionadas con mi salud y el instituto), ¡pero no pienso dejar la historia sin acabar! Espero que a todos os esté yendo genial y ahí va el siguiente capítulo :)]

Capítulo 30: Terminal

No había dormido en toda la noche. Era comprensible en aquella situación, pero no pudo evitar maldecirse a sí mismo; la falta de sueño podría darle clara desventaja.

"Claro que" intentó tranquilizarse, "probablemente ella esté exactamente igual que yo".

No hacía mucho que había amanecido, y la luz del sol iluminaba levemente la habitación. Las armas relucieron sin llegar a deslumbrarle, y sonrió pensando en lo que estaba por venir. Se preguntó a qué hora se presentaría allí, qué aspecto tendría después de tantos años, con qué vendría armada… cuál serían sus últimas palabras. Todos aquellos pensamientos no hacían más que impacientarle, y por un momento sintió que perdía el frío control que había tenido hasta aquel momento. Respiró hondo y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. No podía dejarse controlar por impulsos; si algo salía mal, podía pagarlo muy caro.

En aquel momento, el chirrido de las puertas principales hizo que volviese la cabeza. Su pulso se aceleró más de lo que jamás creyó capaz, y un solo pensamiento inundó todo su ser.

"Ya está, Red. Se acabó el juego."

Con una de las armas ya en mano, se apresuró a echar un vistazo por la ventana.

…..

BIBIBIBIP. BIBIBIBIP. BIBIBI-

Red apagó la alarma con desgana mientras abría los ojos lentamente. Todos los planes que habían hecho los últimos días le vinieron a la cabeza de golpe, y un tremendo malestar se apoderó de ella. Cerró los ojos intentando reprimir el dolor y se incorporó lentamente.

La luz del sol iluminaba todo el interior del coche. Frunció el ceño, extrañada; habían puesto la alarma para las seis de la madrugada. Era imposible que el día ya estuviese tan claro. Echó un segundo vistazo al despertador y sintió como si la atravesasen con una flecha.

"¿¡Ya son las once!?"

Una nueva red de ideas empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza, y fue cuando se dio cuenta. Soltó el reloj y salió del coche apresuradamente.

-¿BEYOND?

Rodeó el lugar aún sin haberse calzado, intentando no perder la calma. Pero no le encontró en ninguna parte. Volvió al coche en busca de alguna pista sobre dónde podía estar, pero todo estaba tan y como lo habían dejado la noche anterior.

Con el corazón encogido, se puso al volante y empezó a conducir. Sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero no lo que esperar. Todo el malestar que había sentido hacía tan solo un momento se vio sustituido por preocupación, una preocupación que la asfixiaba hasta el punto en que creyó que se ahogaría. Aumentó la velocidad; no podía perder ni un segundo. Cinto veinte kilómetros por hora, ciento treinta, ciento cuarenta. Le daba igual. Tan solo deseaba llegar a tiempo.

Paró el coche de forma casi temeraria y saltó al exterior. Cruzó las puertas de su antiguo orfanato a toda velocidad, temiendo ver que había llegado demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera se había acordado de coger algún tipo de arma, y no tenía ningún plan en caso de haber llegado a tiempo, pero no había tiempo.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que preocuparse de ninguna de aquellas cosas.

Porque allí no había absolutamente nadie.

Dio dos vueltas a todo el edificio, sin dejarse un solo rincón. Corrió al interior, con una última esperanza, pero tampoco encontró nada. Empezó a abrir las puertas de todas las habitaciones, negándose a afrontar lo que ya sospechaba. Cuando llegó a una que la dejó sin aliento.

Se desplomó junto a todas las armas que había esparcidas por el suelo. Fijó la vista en uno de los periódicos que hablaba de su caso, pero lo único que podía ver era su nombre rodeado con rotulador. Sabía a quién había pertenecido aquella habitación algunos años atrás, y sabía quién había sido el último en entrar hacía menos de un día.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué no estoy luchando con Mark ahora mismo?"

La carta de hacía una semana volvió a su memoria, mezclándose con todas las conversaciones que había mantenido con Beyond los últimos días. El aire que entraba por la ventana movió las hojas de periódico del suelo, arrastrándolas hasta amontonarse junto a ella. Intentó usar la lógica y pensar de forma racional, pero no pudo. Sentía cómo la desesperación aumentaba junto con las preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta, hasta que no pudo más.

Gritó. Gritó con toda su voz, reflejando el dolor inmensurable que sentía, dejando que el nudo que tenía en la garganta se convirtiese en llanto. Por su mente pasó, fugazmente, el día que pensó que Beyond se había marchado dejándola sola. Deseó con todas su fuerzas volver a aquel momento.

Porque temer a la soledad de uno seguía siendo mejor que temer por la vida de quien amas.


End file.
